La Leyenda de Yondaime Namikaze Naruto
by Kyle Cross Mors
Summary: De nuevo resubiendo un viejo fic que ya no se encuentra en el foro, esta vez no recuerdo el nombre del autor original asi que si alguno lo sabe, hagame el favor de decirlo. ¿que pasaria si Naruto se fuera de la aldea y en su camino se encontrara con Gaara y Lee y los tres fomraran un equipo invencible? !entren y descubran-lo! NarutoxTsunade
1. Prologo

Prologo: Kyūbi no Yōko

Un día normal en la gran aldea de Konoha, era un 10 de octubre un día importante para ella…y ¿porque era importante ese día? Pues porque el Yondaime Hokage-sama iba a ser padre… En el hospital de Konoha esperaba a que su amada esposa Uzumaki Kushina diera luz a su primogénito…caminaba en círculos afuera donde estaba su mujer… Pensando ¿cómo estaría su amada esposa?...como estaría su querido hijo… ¿cómo se pondría al verlo por primera vez?

XXX: Rayos… ¡Porque tardan tanto! –Decía desesperado el joven kage-

XXX: Calma Minato… Tsunade está haciendo todo lo posible para que todo salga bien…sabes que aun que sea joven es la mejor Medic-nin de Konoha…además de ser una de los 3 grandes Sannin.

Minato: Lo sé Jiraiya-sensei… Pero es que no puedo esperar para tener en brazos a Naruto… ¡Ya quiero ser padre!

Jiraiya: Por Kami Minato calma… ¿Qué tal si me acompañas a "Recolectar Información para mi nuevo libro? –Poniendo una cara pervertida el viejo Sannin-

Minato: Claro… ¡SI QUIERE QUE KUSHINA ME MATE!... ¿Recuerda la última lo que paso al hacer eso?

Jiraiya: Como olvidarlo… Aun me duele la cachetada que me dio tu mujer, esa chica tiene un gran temperamento.

Minato: Si… Y a mí me fue peor…mejor no recordarlo -Sintió un escalofrió en su espalda por la reacción de su joven esposa cuando lo descubrió-

Jiraiya: Y no hay que olvidar las golpizas que me dieron todas las chicas de las termas… Pero la peor fue Tsunade-chan… Pensé que me dejaría sin descendencia -Sonreía nerviosamente al recordar la furia de la joven Tsunade-

Minato: Jajaja… Quien fuera olvidarlo. La pequeña Shizune estuvo curándolo y protegiéndolo de ella.

Jiraiya: Dilo por ti… A ti no te pegaron -Mostrando una cara de molestia y envidia-

Minato: Pero nada se puede comparar a los regalos de Kushina -Miedo mostraba en sus ojos mientras una aura negra aparecía en el-

Y así el joven Kage y el viejo Sannin platicaban de sus experiencias con las mujeres… Minato mostraba su sonrisa sin igual…esa sonrisa que muestra esperanzas al mundo… Pero no todo seria color de rosas. De repente se escucha una explosión…

Jiraiya: ¡¿Que fue eso? –Pregunto el viejo Sannin al sentir la explosión-

Minato: Iré a ver… Jiraiya-sensei quédese aquí y cuide a Kushina

De repente Minato hace una formación de sellos y desaparece del lugar, mientras tanto en la habitación de la mujer.

XXX: ¡Qué demonios fue eso! -Pregunto una joven rubia de buen cuerpo-

XXX: No lo sé Tsunade-sama…

XXX: Calma Tsunade… De seguro Minato fue a investigar -Hablo una joven pelirroja que estaba acostada esperando la hora de la llegada de su querido hijo-

Tsunade: ¡Hai!... Ahora lo más importante es tu parto Kushina

Kushina: Hai… -Dijo levemente mientras pujaba con fuerza-

En otro lugar se ven varios Shinobis de Konoha peleando contra un impotente zorro rojo de grandes colas…en total 9 de ellas

Shinobi: ¡VAMOS RESISTAN! ¡NO DEJE QUE AVANCE HASTA LA ALDEA!

Mientras ellos detenían al gran zorro de nueve colas un rayo de color amarillo apareció entre ellos…viendo a un hombre alto…rubio con una capa color blanco y un traje de shinobi…

XXX: ¡Minato-Sensei! –Grito con alegría-

Minato: Kakashi… ¿Que es lo que sucede aquí? ¿Que fue esa explosión?

Kakashi: ¡Eso! –Apunto al gran demonio rojo-

Minato: No puede ser…Es el Kyūbi…rayos… ¡ESCUCHEN TODO! ¡NO DEJEN QUE LLEGUE A LA ALDEA!

Todos: ¡Hai! Hokage-Sama

Y así todos los ninjas de Konoha peleaban…protegían su aldea de la furia del Kyūbi

Mientras tanto en el hospital se escuchaban gritos de dolor

XXX: ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaah!... ¡aaaaaaah!

XXX: Vamos Kushina…tú puedes…un poco mas… ¡Vamos! -Gritaba con esperanza la joven Sannin-

XXX: ¡Tsunade-Sama! -Grito una pequeña pelinegra-

Tsunade: Por Kami… Esta desangrándose… Vamos Kushina aguanta más…no te dejare morir ni a ti ni al pequeño Naruto

Kushina: ¡Aaaaaaah! –Gritaba más y más mientras pujaba con dolor-

Mientras pasaba eso… Los gritos se escucharon por todo el hospital… Se abre la puerta de la habitación de la pelirroja donde entra un hombre mayor de cabellera larga y blanca.

XXX: Tsunade-Chan… ¿Que es lo que pasa? -preguntaba intranquilo el viejo sabio-

Tsunade: Jiraiya-Senpai… hay un problema en el parto… Kushina ha perdido mucha sangre…no… ¡No sé si pueda salvarla! –Gritaba y lloraba por no saber qué hacer-

Jiraiya: Tranquila Tsunade… Todos confían en ti… Minato confía en ti… Sé que puedes salvarlos.

La joven rubia ante las palabras de su compañero y superior se esforzó dando así una gran esperanza para salvar la vida de su amiga.

En las Afueras de la aldea…no todo iba bien…el gran Kyūbi no paraba de atacar…matando varios Shinobis que peleaban por su aldea… Un joven rubio veía sin saber que hacer…

XXX: ¡Mierda!... ¡TODOS! SIGAN ASI… QUE NO PASE... -Gritaba eufórico el rubio pensando cómo podrá vencer a la gran bestia-

De repente… Una explosión pequeña apareció en frente del joven Hokage… Mientras se dispersaba apareció un pequeño sapo con un mensaje atado a su espalda

Sapo: Minato-san… Jiraiya-sama tiene un mensaje para usted -Salta la rana a la mano del kage entregándole el mensaje mientras desaparecía-

Al ver la nota Minato sentía un frio en su corazón…sin poder dudar mas… Aviso a su joven alumno que ahora regresaba…mientras desaparecía en un rayo amarillo dirigiéndose al hospital.

Tsunade: ¡Vamos!

Kushina: ¡AAAAAAAAH! – se escucho un gran grito mientras el silencio reino…de repente se escuchaba unos llantos leves…de un pequeño rubio…con unas marcas en sus mejillas como bigotes.

Tsunade: ¡LO LOGRASTES! .KUSHINA… ¡ES UN HERMOSO BEBE!

Gritaba de emoción la rubia al ver al pequeño en sus brazos…al verlo…sintió un calor en su corazón…por alguna extraña razón…ese niño le daba un cálido sentimiento…que ella no sabía cual es…de repente un rayo apareció alado de la pelirroja cansada.

Minato: ¡Kushina!... ¿Estás bien amor mío?

Kushina: S…Si…Minato…no…te…preocupes…-decía débilmente la esposa del Hokage-

Minato: Kushina…

Se acerco al bello rostro de su mujer mientras le daba un beso en sus labios pálidos…llenos de amor…la sabia que ella no duraría mas…unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos…

Minato: Kushina…Kushina…. ¡KUSHINA! –gritaba de dolor al saber que su esposa murió-

JiraTsuShizu: Minato… -Decían en susurro al ver a su compañero…alumno y amigo sufrir y llorar por la muerte de su esposa-

Minato con fuerza de voluntad se levanto mientras iba a ver a su querido hijo.

Minato: Naruto…mi amado hijo… Sensei… Por favor cuide de Naruto por mi…pienso usar ese jutsu para derrotar al Kyūbi

Jiraiya: Pero Minato… Sabes que si la usas Naruto quedara solo… Él te necesita –Miraba con tristeza a su alumno pues sabía que jutsu usaría-

Minato: Lo sé… Pero no hay otra opción…por favor…cuídenlo…Tsunade…Shizune

Tsunade: No se preocupe Minato-Senpai… Lo cuidaremos -Miraba con ojos de promesa y determinación-

Minato: Gracias…por favor…díganle a Sarutobi-sensei… Que cuando yo ya no esté aquí…que nadie sepa que este niño es mi hijo…pues si supieran…muchos irían por él… Pónganle el apellido de su madre…muchos no conocen el antiguo clan de mi querida esposa…por eso no habrá problema… Solo espero que todos acepten a Naruto como el héroe que salvo a la aldea…

Sin decir nada mas…hizo unos sellos sosteniendo al pequeño niño en sus manos mientras decía…

-¡Hiraishin no Jutsu!-

Desapareciendo en un rayo amarillo hasta llegar al campo de batalla donde el imponente zorro se acercaba más y más a Konoha

Minato: ¡TODOS ALEGENSE! ¡ESTA BATALLA ACABARA AQUÍ Y AHORA! –gritaba el Hokage mientras los ninjas de la aldea se alejaban de ahí-

Al ver que todos se alejan… El Yondaime mordía su pulgar mientras gritaba su jutsu y golpeaba su palma al piso

-¡Kuchiyose no jutsu!-

Una explosión gigante aparecía del suelo…mientras el humo se dispersaba aparecía un imponente sapo rojo del tamaño del zorro vestía una capa de color azul…alado de el tenia una katana corta y en su boca tenía una pipa mientras soltaba su humo veía a su gran oponente

XXX: Ya veo…con que es eso…

Minato: ¡Gamabunta!... ¿¡Me ayudaras!

Gamabunta: ¡Sube Minato! -Y así dio un gran salto cayendo en la cabeza del jefe de los sapos observando a la bestia roja-

Gamabunta: ¿Estás seguro de lo que harás?

Minato: No hay otra opción… Mi querido hijo no podrá sobrevivir si no hago esto…ya perdí a mi amada… No quiero perderlo a él también.

Gamabunta: Sabes lo que pasara si lo haces ¿no es así?

Minato: Si… Pero no tengo de otra

Gamabunta: Bien… ¡HAGAMOSLO!

Mientras veían como el gran zorro sonreía siniestramente… Sabía el Kage lo que pasaría… Pero por su hijo haría lo que fuera… Por Kushina… Por Konoha lo haría.

Minato: ¡Es ahora o nunca! -Formando unos sellos con su mano preparando el jutsu prohibido que podría salvar su aldea pero lo más importante… Salvar a su hijo-

Minato: Naruto… Perdóname si no pueda estar contigo… Perdona a tu madre… Pero siempre recuerda que te amamos con todo nuestro corazón y tú serás el héroe que salvara a Konoha… Siendo el carcelero del Bijū Kyūbi no Yōko… Te amo Naruto….

Terminando de hablar…sus ojos mostraban determinación viendo por última vez a su querido hijo en sus brazos

-¡Shiki Fūjin!-

Solo se vio una luz cegadora en todo el campo de batalla mientras el gran zorro desaparecía…al igual que el cuerpo del Hokage… Solo se veía en la cabeza del gran sapo…un pequeño bebe llorando de soledad mientras en su estómago se ve un pequeño tatuaje confirmando que la técnica fue todo un éxito. El gran sapo saltaba dirigiéndose al hospital donde tres personas esperaban el regreso del Legado del Yondaime… Uzumaki Naruto.


	2. Capitulo 1

Capitulo 1: La Partida de Konoha

Habían pasado 7 años desde que el Yondaime derroto al imponente Kyūbi no Yōko… Y como se prometió los dos grandes Sannins después de recibir al pequeño Naruto por parte de Gamabunta y al ver que no estaba el cuerpo de Minato supusieron que habría pasado…así que lentamente salieron y se dirigieron a la torre del Hokage a hablar con el Sandaime Sarutobi Hiruzen.

Le explicaron lo sucedido y acepto el mismo que cuidaría al pequeño muchacho…pero tenían que guardar el secreto de quienes eran los padres de Naruto por miedo que haya espías en la aldea y pudieran ellos raptar al chico y matarlo por ser hijo del Yondaime y así paso...pero no fue todo de color de rosas…pues en esos años el pequeño Naruto sufrió por parte de los aldeanos que lo golpeaban…cortaban…le hacían sufrir porque decían que era el Kyūbi reencarnado…ignorando las últimas palabras que dio el héroe de Konoha…cada año trataban de matarlo…pero el niño estaba acostumbrado…a la edad de 7 años entro a la academia…y podíamos decir que el pequeño era un poco hiperactivo le gustaba jugar bromas…todos en la academia sus "amigos" decían que era un inútil porque todos los jutsus le salían mal, hasta los más básicos no podía hacerlos.

XXX: ¡Mal! Naruto si sigues así nunca podrás graduarte en la academia, es el peor Bunshin que he visto en mi vida –Replico el Chūnin el cual era su Sensei de la academia-

Naruto: Lo siento Iruka-Sensei ¡Pero es muy difícil pero ya verá podre hacerlo y me hare Hokage! Así todos me respetaran

XXX: Si… Te respetaran por ser el más bobo shinobi en la historia –reía a carcajadas al igual que todos-

Naruto: ¡Cállate pulgoso tú no eres nadie para decir quién seré Kiba!

XXX: Admítelo baka no eres digno de ser shinobi -hablo una castaña de ojos color perla al parecer una Hyūga-

XXX: Tienes razón Hanabi. Naruto-baka nunca podrá compararse ni llegar a ser tan fuerte como Sasuke-kun –Hablo una peli rosa de ojos color jade-

Sasuke: ¡Hmp!… Perdedor -Hablo el arrogante Uchiha un chico de cabello negro, moreno de ojos negros-

Naruto: ¡YA VERAN QUE SERE EL SHINOBI MAS FUERTE DEL MUNDO Y ME RECONOCERAN! –Grito Naruto con determinación-

Todos: ¡Jajajaja si claro y eso será cuando Iruka-sensei tenga novia!

El pequeño rubio solo miro a todos con odio y determinación porque nadie lo respetaba en la aldea lo odiaban la única persona que estaba con Naruto era Umino Iruka el Sensei de Naruto, aunque el perdió a sus padres en la batalla contra el Kyūbi no sentía rencor contra Naruto pues el sufría al igual que él cuando era más joven, después de que las clases terminaron Naruto iba a salir cuando Iruka hablo con él.

Iruka: Naruto, no deberías de hacerles caso aunque no puedas hacer el Bunshin no jutsu no significa que seas un perdedor…se que podrás ser un gran shinobi algún día-le miro sonriente al pequeño- que te parece si vamos a comer ramen en Ichiraku yo invito.

Naruto lo miro felizmente, para el Iruka era como su hermano mayor y para Iruka Naruto era su hermano menor… El sentimiento era mutuo aunque no fuera buen alumno Iruka creía en Naruto y sabía que podía llegar a ser un gran shinobi como fue su padre (aclarando los únicos que sabían de quien era el padre de Naruto eran Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune, Sarutobi e Iruka por parte del Sandaime)

Naruto: ¡Hai Iruka-Sensei! ¡Dattebayo! –Gritando de felicidad pues irían al puesto donde Naruto siempre comía era lo único que comía pues en las tiendas no le vendían nada-

Ya al llegar al puesto se encontraron con la hija del puesto de ramen…su nombre era Ayame, era una persona buena y amable y mas con Naruto, lo quería como su hermanito menor y el dueño se llamaba Teuchi, un gran señor que aunque sabían el porqué los aldeanos maltrataban al pequeño a él no le importaba porque ellos sabían que él era el carcelero y no el Kyūbi

Teuchi: ¡Hola Naruto! Iruka-Sensei ¿Qué les sirvo?-preguntando felizmente-

Naruto: ¡Hola Viejo! ¡Ayame-neechan! –Saludando con su sonrisa marca Uzumaki- Quiero lo de siempre.

Teuchi: ¡Enseguida! – Empezó a preparar los ramens para sus clientes-

Y así al dárselos Naruto comía como lo sabe hacer siempre. Después de terminar sus 10 bols de ramen se despidió de Iruka y se dirigía a su casa, de repente vio a sus "amigos" de la academia, los siguió sin que se dieran cuenta hasta llegar al parque donde jugaban todos… Se escondió entre los arbustos y los escuchaba platicar

XXX: Jajaja ¿vieron el rostro de Naruto cuando nos burlamos de él? Pensé que se pondría a llorar y correría por ser un inútil

XXX: Es verdad el es un baka ¿No lo crees Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke: ¡Hmp! a mí no me importa ese dobe… Es un perdedor y siempre será perdedor -respondiendo con su orgullo Uchiha-

XXX: Es cierto… Como dice mi primo… El destino está escrito si naces perdedor serás siempre un perdedor ¿no lo crees Kiba-san?

Kiba: Es verdad Hanabi-Chan

Al escuchar esas palabras de sus "amigos" Naruto se le rompió el corazón…todo el dolor que pasaba en esa aldea no lo podía soportar mas y mas el dolor que su compañeros de la academia decían de él a los que consideraba sus amigos se reían y burlaban de él como si fuera cualquier cosa…no aguanto más y salió corriendo hasta su casa…pero de repente se topo con unos aldeanos y líderes de los clanes (Nara, Yamanaka, Inuzuka, Hyūga, Uchiha, Etc.)

XXX: Miren nada más… Si es el demonio. Creí haberte dicho que no te mostrabas en mi presencia! –grito con odio en sus ojos mientras lo demás hacían lo mismo-

Naruto: P…perdón señor…no lo volveré a hacer –se levantaba y empezaba a caminar de nuevo a su casa-

Sin saber más algo lo golpeo y cayó al piso ensangrentándose

XXX: ¡Ahora tendrás tu castigo por mostrarte ante nosotros!

Y así todos los aldeanos y líderes de los clanes golpeaban al pobre niño…usaban sus jutsus para lastimarlos…hacerlos sufrir una y otra vez…kunais…shurikens…katanas lo cortaban…rompían sus huesos uno tras otro mirándolo con risas maléficas y placenteras…después de cansarse dejaron al pobre niño moribundo en el suelo…mientras trataba de moverse…solo podía arrastrarse hasta su departamento…tratando de aguantar el dolor…subía las escaleras lentamente…casi llegando a su puerta cayo…no podía moverse mas..El dolor de las cortadas y fracturas hacían llorar al pequeño y mas porque ese día era un 10 de octubre…su cumpleaños y además de ser el aniversario de la batalla contra el zorro de las nueve colas.

Naruto: Porque… ¿Porque me atacan siempre?… ¿Que he hecho yo para merecerme esto? -lloro el niño de tristeza…sentía su corazón miedo…odio…desesperación por saber el porqué lo trataban mal…de repente cayo rendido desmayándose-

Naruto abrió los ojos y vio que no estaba en la aldea…era un lugar extraño…oscuro…húmedo…camino unos pasos sentía un escalofrió recorrer en su espalda por no saber qué pasaba ni donde estaba… De repente se escucho una voz.

XXX: Estas en tu mente Mocoso…por aquí…sigue mi voz -Hablo la voz…grave y oscura… Parecía de un Oni-

Naruto: ¿Qui…quien dijo eso? –Preguntaba el niño sin dejar de caminar hasta la imponente voz-

XXX: Sigue caminando y lo sabrás…

Y así el pequeño Naruto camino hasta encontrar un gran cuarto…donde solo podía ver una puerta en forma de celda…en el medio había un papel que solo decía "sello" y de nuevo hablo esa voz.

XXX: ¡Acércate mocoso! –Hablo más fuerte-

Naruto: ¿Quién eres? ¿Donde estas? –Preguntaba el niño acercándose a la celda-

Al estar un tanto cerca de esa gran puerta sintió un frio…una respiración de algo gigante…de ahí se vieron dos ojos y una sonrisa espeluznante...

XXX: Yo soy el porqué todos te odian mocoso, ¡ Yo soy el gran Kyūbi no Yōko!

Naruto: Pe…pero el Yondaime te derroto… Deberías estar muerto –Preguntaba con miedo y a la vez tristeza el saber porque lo atacaban-

Kyūbi: ¡Kukuku! El no me mato… Nadie puede. Solo me encerró en ti mocoso y el porqué es simple… Se supone que tú serias el héroe de Konoha… El carcelero del gran demonio que casi destruye Konoha… Pero nadie hizo caso a sus palabras pues todos piensan que tu eres yo –Hablando algo enojado-

Naruto: ¿Pero porque yo? ¿Porque te encerró en ti? ¿Porque nadie más?

Kyūbi: Porque el único que tenía el poder para hacerlo eras tú… Su querido y amado hijo -hablando con tono de burla-

Naruto: ¿Yo…yo soy hijo del Yondaime? P…pero entonces… ¿Me odiaba? –pregunto el niño lleno de odio mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos-

Kyūbi: El no te odiaba mocoso… Él lo hizo porque te amaba mucho al igual que tu madre

Naruto: ¿Mi…mi madre?... ¿Y qué paso con ella? ¿Me abandono…?

Kyūbi: Lamentablemente murió en el parto… Y tú hubieras muerto si no estuviera aquí yo… Acaso te has preguntado ¿Por qué sanas rápido cuando te daban esas palizas esos estúpidos y asquerosos humanos?... La razón es simple… Yo lo hice… ¿Y el por qué? Porque si tú mueres yo muero… Además chico… Le tengo un gran respeto a tu padre por vencerme.

Naruto no podía creer eso…su padre era el gran Yondaime Hokage de Konoha… Pero se preguntaba ¿Por qué se llamaba Uzumaki? De quién era ese apellido… ¿Cómo se llamaban sus padres?

Naruto: ¿Y sabes cómo se llamaban mis padres? –pregunto el chico más tranquilo-

Kyūbi: sus nombres eran Namikaze Minato y Uzumaki Kushina… Te preguntaras el porqué tú tienes el apellido de tu madre ¿no es así? – El chico asintió- pues es porque tu padre tiene muchos enemigos fuera y dentro de aquí y si supieran que tu eres su hijo te matarían o te utilizarían como arma por tenerme adentro de ti

Naruto: ¿Yo ser un arma? Creo que exageras… Yo soy solo un inútil… Nunca puedo hacer nada bien… Todos mis compañeros se burlan de mí por no poder hacer un simple jutsu -miro el suelo con tristeza-

Kyūbi: eso es porque tú tienes un poder más grande que todos… Tú no puedes hacer simples jutsus de niños porque tu Chakra tiene una cantidad enorme y al no poder retener la cantidad exacta no podrás… Pero yo te entrenare, te enseñare a ser el shinobi más poderoso y grande de todos…así todos te respetaran y cumplirás tu sueño -Dijo con determinación el Kyūbi -

Naruto: ¿De verdad? Pero… ¿Que quieres a cambio? –Pregunto el niño con duda-

Kyūbi: Solo pido que de vez en cuando me dejes salir de aquí… Nada más rasga un poco el sello que está en la puerta… Así tendrás acceso a mi Chakra cuando quieras y yo podre salir… Pero eso te lo explicare más adelante.

Naruto: De acuerdo Kyūbi-sensei.

Y así Naruto rasgo la mitad del sello mientras tanto un Chakra de color rojo envolvía al chico…sintió algo de dolor al principio…cerro sus ojos por no aguantar más…cuando los abrió estaba de nuevo en la aldea…ya no sentía dolor y supo que el Kyūbi lo curo y así Naruto entro a su recamara…tomo un baño para limpiarse la sangre, la tierra y demás, al salir entro a su cuarto y se cambio… De repente su Sensei le hablo.

Kyūbi: Mocoso tendremos que irnos ahora para entrenar… Nadie debe saber que te fuiste.

Naruto miraba todos los lados para saber dónde estaba su futuro Sensei.

Naruto: Kyūbi-sensei… ¿Dónde está?

Kyūbi: Estoy dentro de ti… Te hablo telepáticamente mocoso.

Naruto: Ahhh… ya veo –Dijo sin entender ni una palabra-

Kyūbi: Veo que no entendiste nada… -Con una gota en su cabeza por la ingenuidad de su alumno-

Naruto: Eso no importa -Hizo un puchero- Pero Sensei… ¿Porque debemos irnos? ¿No podremos entrenar aquí?

Kyūbi: No… Porque esos malditos viejos y líderes de los clanes supieran que te entreno te tratarían de usar como arma o matarte, además, para que deseas quedarte… Nadie te respeta aquí, ni tus compañeros, así que mejor es irnos… Volveremos después en 5 años para que puedas graduarte como shinobi.

Naruto: Hai Kyūbi-sensei

Y así el pequeño Naruto empaco sus cosas (cepillo de dietes, algunas prendas, su gorrito, y claro gama-chan, etc.) Al salir emprendió su camino hasta la puerta principal de la aldea para salir, no había ningún alma solo un rubio saliendo de ella y así emprender su viaje y entrenamiento con el zorro de las nueve colas.


	3. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2: El Entrenamiento Comienza

Han pasado 3 días desde que Naruto dejo Konoha para entrenar con el Kyūbi en la aldea no les importo más bien les alegro no tener al "demonio" entre sus alrededores, los únicos que les importaba eran 3 personas… Iruka, Teuchi y su hija Ayame estaban tan tristes y enojados porque todos celebraban de gozo, el Sandaime estaba decepcionado de su aldea y más de sí mismo porque no pudo proteger a Naruto cuando supo de la partida del pequeño rubio miro todo el día el rostro del Yondaime repitiéndose cada rato "Perdóname Minato… te he fallado"

Mientras tanto a las afueras en un gran bosque se puede ver a un pequeño rubio encendiendo una fogata y una casa de campaña para poder descansar.

Naruto: Kyūbi-sensei, ¿A dónde nos dirigimos? –Pregunto el rubio por no saber lo que tenía planeado su querido Sensei-

Kyūbi: Paciencia mocoso, nos dirigiremos al templo del fuego para entrenar, pero antes tenemos que ir por cierta persona que se encuentra en Sunagakure no sato.

Naruto: ¿Y quién es el Kyūbi-sensei?

Kyūbi: Digamos que él es igual que tu... Podríamos decir como un hermano.

Naruto: Entonces él también… - no pudo terminar el pequeño-

Kyūbi: Exacto él también tiene uno.

Naruto: Muy bien Sensei, espero conocerlo pronto. Bueno Sensei iré a descansar… Buenas noches –sonriendo mientras entraba a su tienda-

Kyūbi: Descansa mocoso.

Y así el pequeño rubio dormía tranquilamente, a la mañana siguiente Naruto llego a Sunagakure no sato pero no se esperaban ver todo… Sigamos que en su "lugar"

Kyūbi: ¿¡Pero qué! –Asombrado el Kyūbi por ver Suna en ruinas-

Naruto: ¿Sensei así debe ser esta aldea? porque si es así… Está muy fea –hablando irónicamente el pobre ingenuo-

Kyūbi: Emmm… no mocoso así no debe de ser –Una gota de la cabeza tenía el zorro por no entender como un niño de 7 sea tan inocente- Pero eso no importa entremos, tiene que estar aquí lo presiento.

Y así entraron a la "aldea" de Suna, lentamente inspeccionaban el lugar sin encontrar nada, llegando a un pequeño parque de juegos para niños se podría ver una sombra… Un chico pelirrojo de ojos verdes con un Kanji en su frente con la palabra "Amor" y en sus brazos un pequeño osito de peluche mientras se balanceaba en el columpio tristemente, al ver eso Naruto se acerca al niño.

Naruto: Hola ¿Como estas? –Dando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- ¿Cómo te llamas?

XXX: Hola, mi nombre es Gaara… y el es mi osito se llama Karura.

Naruto: Mucho gusto Gaara y también a ti Karura. Mi nombre es Naruto.

Gaara: Mu…mucho gusto –Se veía una pequeña sonrisa de parte de Gaara-

Naruto: Y dime ¿Porque estás aquí solo? ¿Donde están todos?

Gaara: No lo se... pero… me abandonaron solo por ser… ser un demonio –Respondía el pequeño Gaara mientras caían lagrimas de sus ojos- Dime… ¿No me tienes miedo al saber eso?

Naruto: Claro que no, además tú no eres un demonio, yo te entiendo, porque yo tengo en mi uno y sé que se siente estar solo... Pero ahora no estarás solo ahora estarás conmigo seremos amigos y yo nunca te abandonare ¡Dattebayo!

Gaara no podía creer lo que pasaba, tenia al fin a alguien quien no le decía "Monstruo o Demonio" y mejor para él sabía lo que era sufrir por parte de los aldeanos, de los insultos, el corazón de Gaara se sentía cálido… Al fin podría llamar a alguien... Amigo.

Gaara: Gracias… Amigo –Se levanto y abrazo a Naruto sin poder parar de llorar de felicidad-

Naruto: No tienes porque Gaara no te preocupes, siempre estaremos juntos.

Nuestros dos pequeños amigos fueron ala ruinas de su casa a empacar sus cosas y así sin nada más que hacer nuestro grupo salía a toda prisa de Suna donde Gaara se despedía de ese lugar que era un infierno, algo que no podía llamar hogar. A toda prisa y mas lo que podían entraron al bosque y empezaron a subir sus tiendas, mientras Naruto terminaba fue a un pequeño rio cercas de donde estaban para poder ir por algo de comida para ellos dos, después de una gran pesca iba de regreso al campamento cuando escucho un ruido…

Naruto: ¿Quien está ahí?- preguntaba mientras se preparaba para todo-

En frente de Naruto salió una pequeña sombra que cayó inconsciente

XXX: A…ayuda…por... favor –cayendo rendido-

Naruto: ¡Oye! ¿Estás bien? ¿Responde?

Mientras tanto en el campamento el pequeño peli rojo terminaba de hacer una fogata se escucho un ruido y entonces ve a su amigo con la cena pero se da cuenta que cargaba alguien más.

Gaara: Naruto... ¿Quién es él?

Naruto: Lo encontré cercas del rio, ven ayúdame a recostarlo.

Y así entre los dos recostaban al pobre muchacho, un pelinegro de cabello algo largo, de ojos pequeños y algo extraños y unas cejas de azotador se veía cansado y herido al parecer estuvo vagando 2 días completamente solo, mientras descansaba el pobre chico Gaara y Naruto preparaban la cena.

Una hora después el pequeño pelinegro se levantaba por el olor del pescado, al abrir los ojos ve de cerca un niño rubio en la mano con un pescado entregándoselo a él

Naruto: Toma… Debes de tener hambre –Sonriéndole al estilo Uzumaki-

El chico agarro rápidamente el pescado mientras se lo comía deprisa sus dos acompañantes sonreían felizmente al saber que estaba bien. Cuando terminaron de comer sus pescados se presentaron ante su invitado.

Naruto: Veo que te gusto, bueno mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto un gusto

Gaara: Un gusto…mi...Nombre es Sabaku no Gaara

XXX: Un gusto y muchas gracias por su hospitalidad, me llamo Rock Lee

NaruGaa: ¡Un Gusto! –sonriéndole-

Naruto: Y dime Lee… ¿Por qué estabas solo en el bosque…? ¿Paso algo?

Lee: Bueno… Lo que pasa es que iba con mis padres de regreso a Konoha -eso sorprendió a Naruto pues el también era de ahí pero nunca había visto a ese chico- Y de repente unas personas nos empezaron a atacar.

-Flashback-

Se pueden ver tres personas al parecer una familia caminando felizmente que iba de regreso a Konoha.

XXX: Este viaje ha sido estupendo –decía una mujer de cabello largo sonriendo a su querida familia-

XXX: Tienes razón amor, y dime Lee ¿Te divertiste en este viaje? –pregunto el padre del pelinegro felizmente-

Lee: Si Otōsan me divertí mucho, aunque algunas personas me veían con ojos de enojo pero no sé porque, ¿Ustedes saben? –Pregunto el niño por la curiosidad-

Los padres miraron algo triste a su hijo por que ellos sabían el porqué los aldeanos lo veían con ojos de mal pero cambiaron su mirada para no asustar a su hijo.

Otōsan: No hijo pero no te preocupes, después de que vayamos a Konoha ya nadie te mirara así… Hable con el Hokage de la aldea y nos dará la bienvenida pronto.

Okāsan: Así es cariño… No te preocupes -Miraba con ternura a su pequeño Lee-

Lee: ¡Hai Okāsan! –Seguían caminado felizmente-

De repente unos bandidos se cruzaron con ellos, más que nada miraban al pequeño Lee… Eran personas de la aldea de donde ellos partieron.

XXX: Y a donde creen que van con ese monstruo -Apuntando a Lee con enojo y sonrisa despiadada-

XXX: Si... Ese demonio tiene que morir… Por el bien de todos.

Otōsan: Pero de qué hablan mi hijo no es un demonio –respondía con enojo a los aldeanos-

Okāsan: ¡Por favor! Solo queremos seguir con nuestro viaje, el pequeño no es un demonio, ustedes deben de saberlo –gritaba la madre con desesperación-

XXX: ¡Calla Zorra! ¡Ustedes y ese demonio morirán aquí!

Otōsan: Lee… Quiero que corras al bosque con todas tus fuerzas y no mires atrás, tu madre y yo iremos contigo después de esto ¿Entendido?

Lee: Pero… Otōsan yo quie... –No pudo terminar al sentir a su madre abrazándolo con amor y desesperación-

Okāsan: Hijo haz caso a tu padre… Por favor vete… En un momento estaremos contigo.-Llorando de tristeza pues sabía que sería la última vez que verían a su pequeño Lee-

Y así sin decir nada mas el pequeño Lee corría con todas sus fuerzas sin mirar para atrás… No importaba los gritos ni los golpes de los metales… Corría y corría mientras pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos salían de él. Y así vagando por 2 días hasta encontrarse con el pequeño rubio.

-End of Flasback-

Lee: Y así…fue cuando…tú me encontraste Naruto-kun, gracias a los dos… Pero ahora estoy…solo...no…no sé qué hacer. -Lloraba el pequeño pelinegro mientras apretaba sus manos con fuerzas-

Los dos pequeños veían a su acompañante y entendía por lo que pasaba, ellos estaban solos, Naruto sentía ira contra los aldeanos… Recordando como lo trataban a él, aunque nunca tubo padres y nunca conoció entendía el sentimiento de soledad que pasaba Lee. De repente Lee era abrazado por los dos pequeños.

Naruto: No te preocupes Lee, no estarás solo nunca más… Gaara y yo estaremos aquí contigo –sonreía con lágrimas-

Gaara: Así es, nosotros conocemos ese sentimiento… Pero gracias a Naruto se que no estaré solo, ahora tú serás parte de nosotros seremos amigos, hermanos… Una familia.

Lee lloraba pero no de tristeza si no de felicidad por saber que tendría personas con él, ya no estaría triste ni solo pues ahora tenía amigos algo que tampoco tuvo en su niñez.

Después de platicar y conocerse una voz dentro de Naruto hablo con él.

XXX: Mocoso ese amigo tuyo Lee... Tiene adentro uno.

Naruto: ¿Sensei? ¿Está seguro? –Estaba sorprendido por la respuesta del Kyūbi –

Kyūbi: Si, no puedo equivocarme, también es uno de nosotros.

Naruto: Entiendo, pero no creo que sea el momento que lo sepa, después de llegar al templo del fuego le contaremos ¿Está bien Sensei?

Kyūbi: Me parece lo mejor, ese niño ya sufrió mucho… necesita descansar por ahora y tu también.

Naruto: Bien Kyūbi-sensei, que descanse.

Kyūbi: Tu también mocoso.

Después de hablar en su interior con su Sensei volviendo a la realidad miraba a sus compañeros con una sonrisa.

Naruto: Bueno, es hora de dormir.

Lee: Tienes razón pero dime Naruto-kun ¿A dónde nos dirigimos?

Gaara: Si, yo también desearía saber eso, desde que salimos de Suna no dijiste cual sería nuestro destino.

Naruto: ¿Enserio? creo que lo olvide jejeje –rascándose su cabeza sus compañeros miraban sorprendidos con una gotota por la respuesta de su amigo- Bueno nos dirigimos al templo del fuego, un conocido mío (no podía revelar quien los entrenaría por Lee pues aun no debe de saber que realmente tiene dentro de él) nos entrenara para ser los Shinobis mas fuertes del mundo.

Sus dos compañeros miraban con determinación y felicidad y algo de sorpresa por a donde se dirigían.

Lee: ¿Y Quien nos entrenara? –pregunto lee con duda pues solo estaban ellos tres-

Naruto: Lo sabrán cuando lleguemos jeje – reía por la sorpresa que se llevaran-

Al termino de la plática lee entraba a su tienda de campar y detrás de él Naruto lo seguía pero de repente voltea y ve que Gaara aun sigue sentado, así que se dirigió a donde estaba el pelirrojo para saber que le pasaba.

Naruto: ¿Gaara no vas a dormir?

Gaara: No puedo dormir, la verdad nunca he dormido en mi vida pues me lo prohibieron.

Naruto: Ya veo… Hmmm no sé cual sea el problema pero cuando lleguemos al templo de fuego le preguntaremos a mi amigo si sabe el porqué.

Después de la charla Naruto entro a la casa mientras Gaara cuidaba de ellos toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente después de un rato llegaron a un gran templo parecía abandonado, los tres se sorprendieron del tamaño de ese lugar.

NaruGaaLee: ¡Wow!

Naruto: Bueno iré a entrar a buscar a mi amigo, ustedes esperen aquí.

Cuando entra Naruto ellos esperan con paciencia de su amigo, después de un rato Naruto salió con un hombre alto, de cabellera igual que Naruto pero rojo como el fuego, unos ojos rojos cálidos y su traje era compuesta de un kimono negro con líneas roja y en su espalda un gran zorro con nueve colas.

Naruto: Ya regrese y el es mi amigo y Sensei, se llama Kyūbi

Kyūbi: Un gusto en conocerles mocosos –Les sonrió en una forma muy siniestra-

Al ver eso sus compañeros se les helo la espalda por tal sonrisa, de ahí Naruto se les unió mientras sonreía con confianza.

Kyūbi: Muy bien mocosos durante 5 años entrenaremos en las artes del Shinobi las cuales son Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Kenjutsu, y algo de Fūin Jutsu aparte de control de chakra, entrenaremos 4 años 1 año viajaremos alrededor del mundo para tener experiencia y después de eso regresaremos a Konoha para que se puedan graduar en la academia y puedan ser Shinobis ¿Entendieron?

Todos: Hai Kyūbi-sensei

Kyūbi: Así me gusta mocosos, ahora el entrenamiento ¡comienza!


	4. Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3: El Regreso a Konohagakure no sato

Después del inicio del entrenamiento junto con Kyūbi sucedieron muchas cosas en estos años los cuales impactaron mucho a todos en especial a Naruto le impacto una gran noticia, al principio le costó trabajo entender pero al final lo logro y se miraba más feliz que nunca junto con sus amigos, cada día se volvían más fuerte.

En estos 5 años de su entrenamiento Naruto y sus amigos pudieron controlar su poder y su Chakra aunque les costara trabajo en 2 años pudieron controlar perfectamente el Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, y Kenjutsu además de su manejo de los Fūin jutsu aprendidos en sus viajes por el mundo antes del regreso sus técnicas eran de niveles altos casi un S (excepto en los Fūin jutsu pues Kyūbi no sabía muchos de ellos llegaban a un nivel B y A) 1 año más tardaron en perfeccionar su control de Chakra y otro año para perfeccionar todo sus aprendizajes aunque eran aun muy jóvenes para poder controlarlos con facilidad no les costaba trabajo pero como su Chakra aun no maduraba por la edad aun tenían que aprender, muchos de los cambios no solo fueron físicos también mentalmente pues el Kyūbi les enseño historia de todo el mundo, de cada aldea ninja… país y demás podría decirse que eran unos genios Shinobis en especial Naruto que fue entrenado de manera especial que a sus ya hermanos. Era más frio e inteligente, mas calculador aunque seguía teniendo esa hiperactividad y esa forma de sorprender a la gente, no olvidemos su famosa sonrisa y ese espíritu que hacia cambiar a la gente.

Aunque tuviera la edad de 12 (por los años naturalmente) su apariencia era diferente, ahora media 1.75, su cuerpo no era musculoso pero si se notaba el esfuerzo y una que otra cicatriz de los entrenamientos de su Sensei, sus marcas crecieron un poco más, su cabello era largo (como en Shippuden) su vestuario era igual al del Yondaime (solo que en traje estilo Jōnin era el chaleco de color negro con algunos rasgos de color naranja al igual que su pantalón y una camisa sin mangas) unos guantes negros con una placa de metal (igual a los de Kakashi pero tenían en el centro una imagen de un zorro) unas sandalias ninja color negro y la capa blanca del Yondaime que lo hacían parecerse a él (¿como la obtuvo se preguntaran? Pues… no lo diré, por ahora no pues a su futuro lo sabrán) y en su espalda llevaba una Katana su funda tenia marcas doradas y en el mango había un pequeño cristal azul (un regalo del Kyūbi)

Gaara media 1.60 su cabello era un poco más larga y su traje era de color tinto (como en Shippuden ya se imaginaran) y unas sandalias de color negro en su cintura llevaba una pequeña daga color roja de majestuosa apariencia y raro material en su hoja al inicio tenía una joya color dorado (regalo del Shukaku) en su espalda llevaba una calabaza hecha de arena que podía controlar sin ningún problemas al igual que su Bijū pues gracias a Kyūbi pudieron hacer el sello como se debía y ahora sin problemas puede dormir además que se llevaron bien él y el Shukaku al final su comportamiento. Era casi igual al del rubio solo que era más frio y seco daba una que otra sonrisa pero se abría mas a sus hermanos pues en ellos confiaba mas,

Rock Lee tuvo cambios en su apariencia, su cabellera era un poco corta pero a la vez larga (si vieron como Lee era antes de parecerse a Gai ya sabrán cómo se verá y les diré que así se veía genial Lee), media 1.80, su traje era totalmente verde y algunas partes color negro, llevaba unos pantalones iguales a los de Naruto color verde y una camisa de cuello de tortuga sin mangas. Se podían notar sus músculos bien formados por el entrenamiento y unas vendas como guantes color blancas, en la parte trasera de su cintura llevaba un bastón Bo de dos partes para portar fácil sin incomodidad (al unirlas se formaba el bastón) era un metal resistente y difícil de romper además de tener dos esmeraldas verdes del inicio hasta el final del bastón, su actitud era un poco más madura que sus hermanos pero tenía esa complejidad de auto compadecerse mas y mas, tenía su lema de "Arder la llama de la juventud" algo extraña y sacaba de onda a sus hermanos pero les hacia feliz esa actitud.

Después de terminar 4 años en el templo viajaron por todo el mundo; ayudando, entrenando, haciendo un encargo que otro, formaron amistades y demás cosas. Senseis que los ayudaron a mejorar, muchas aldeas conocían sus nombres y la relación que llevaban entre ellos eran de hermanos; se cuidaban mutuamente, peleaban se daban bromas en fin una familia feliz pero como todo gran viaje tenía que terminar para regresar al lugar que Naruto odiaba con todas sus fuerzas… Él no quería volver pero se prometió a sí mismo y a alguien en especial que regresaría, él no tomaría venganza de la aldea pues no valía la pena, en sus entrenamientos se dio cuenta que era mejor vivir al día y ver el futuro que siempre estar en esa oscuridad. Después de terminar su viaje estaban cercas de la aldea de Konoha mirándola a todo su ser.

XXX: Bueno… he aquí la gran Konohagakure no sato... vaya, que recuerdos... una total porquería. –decía sarcásticamente-

XXX: Calma Naruto-kun, sé que es difícil para ti; también para nosotros, después de que nos contaste lo que te hacían me da una rabia. Y pensar que yo iba a vivir aquí pero recuerda, no estás solo... Gaara y yo estaremos contigo siempre ¿no es así Gaara? –preguntaba el pelinegro dándole ánimos a su hermano menor (Naruto)-

Gaara: Hmph… tiene razón Lee, nunca estarás solo hermano –daba una pequeña sonrisa- te apoyaremos en todo, además recuerda que tenemos a alguien que nos entiende y nos quiere y no olvides ha ya sabes quién –decía algo picaron-

Naruto: Si, si, como sea. Mejor entremos antes de que me arrepienta.

Y así se acercaban a las grandes puertas de la aldea, mientras tanto en la guardia se veían dos tipos digamos que extraños; uno parecía emo pero su cabello de color castaño y otro parecía que tenía un puerco espín como cabello y en su rostro unas vendas tapando su nariz.

XXX: ¡Ah! que aburrido, porque tenemos que hacer esta guardia, nunca nos dan acción ¿tú qué piensas Kotetsu? –Preguntaba su compañero medio muerto de aburrimiento-

Kotetsu: Si te entiendo pero ordenes son órdenes y sabes cómo se pone el viejo Hokage en estas cosas, ya verás que nos darán algo nuevo que hacer Izumo –decía su amigo mientras revisaba el papeleo de la aldea-

Al revisar su amigo para matar el tiempo ve que se acercan tres sombras a la entrada de la aldea, solo pudo notar que eran un pelirrojo con una calabaza gigante, en el medio un pelirrubio con tres marcas en cada mejilla y a su lado un pelinegro con unas cejas extrañas. Aviso a su compañero para que estuviera alerta mientras tanto nuestro grupo se acerco a la entrada donde los guardias los detuvieron.

Kotetsu: Identifíquense y cuales la razón de su visita –pregunto mientras su compañero vigilaba a los tres sujetos-

Naruto: Nuestros nombres no son importantes, solo pedimos hablar con el Hokage de Konoha, tenemos unos asuntos importantes con él…-decía seriamente-

Kotetsu: Bien, pero los escoltaremos.

Naruto: Me parece justo, no tenemos ninguna objeción.

Y así nuestro grupo caminaba tranquilamente siendo escoltados por los guardias de la aldea, muchos de los aldeanos no reconocían al grupo, algunos se les hacia familiar el rubio, nuestro grupo ni se daba la necesidad de voltear, no les importaba en realidad, mientras llegaban a la torre.

Al llegar a la entrada uno de los guardias tocaba la puerta donde solo se pudo escuchar un – Adelante- de ahí el guardia de cabellera castaña entro.

Izumo: Disculpe Hokage-sama… pero unas personas desean hablar con usted

Hokage: ¿Hmm? hazles pasar… Puedes retirarte.

Izumo: ¡Hai! Hokage-sama.

Después de que los guardias se fueran de ahí nuestro grupo entro lentamente. El Sandaime al ver con quien se encontraba no pudo aguantar en que sus ojos cayeran algunas lagrimas de felicidad, pues vio que el pequeño Naruto regreso a la aldea, pero lo que le sorprendió fue a ver 2 jóvenes a su lado… no pudo aguantar en correr y darle un abrazo a Naruto.

Sarutobi: ¡Naruto! Qué alegría verte muchacho, pensé que te había pasado algo- lloraba de felicidad mientras lo abrazaba -Naruto no hizo nada solo lo miro de forma seria.

Naruto: Lo mismo digo Hokage-sama - eso sorprendió al Sandaime pues siempre le decía cuando era un pequeño niño Ojīsan o Viejo-

Sarutobi: Naruto ¿pero qué paso? ¿Porque te fuiste de la aldea? ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

Naruto: No creí necesario, usted sabe la respuesta del porque me fui, además me fui a entrenar para ser un mejor Shinobi - seguía respondiendo seriamente-

Sarutobi: Entiendo… -y así el Hokage se volvió a sentar en su silla mientras cruzaba sus manos- Dime Naruto ¿quiénes son tus dos amigos?

Naruto: ellos son mis hermanos

Dejo anonado al Sandaime por como los llamo… se decía a sí mismo "al parecer Naruto encontró personas que lo quieren… Eso me alegra"

Gaara: Mi nombre es Sabaku no Gaara –decía sin emociones-

Sarutobi: ¿Pero tú no eras el hijo del antiguo Kazekage de la antigua aldea de Suna? –Pregunto con sorpresas-

Gaara: Así es…

Sarutobi: Y tu muchacho ¿quién eres? –apunto al pelinegro-

Lee: ¡Yosh! Mi nombre es Rock Lee. ¡Un placer Hokage-sama! –Decía con su ánimo al tope-

Sarutobi: Tú eras uno del grupo que venía dirigiéndose aquí ¿No es así? –Pregunto aun mas sorprendido- esperábamos a tu familia hace años pero nunca aparecieron.

Lee: Así es. Yo venía con mis padres pero hubo un problema -decía con tono triste al recordar ese suceso- pero gracias a mis hermanos he estado bien.

Sarutobi: Veo que encontraste gente que te aprecia Naruto –decía felizmente-

Naruto: Si, así es. Ellos son mis hermanos, nos cuidamos uno al otro, algo que no encontré aquí –decía algo frio-

Sarutobi: Perdóname por eso Naruto, si hubiera sido más fuerte no te hubiera pasado nada –declaro tristemente-

Naruto: Eso no importa Ojīsan te perdono, no importa –decía con una pequeña sonrisa algo que al viejo Sandaime alegro-

Sarutobi: Y dime Naruto ¿puedo hacer algo por ti ya que has regresado?

Naruto: Solo pido 2 cosas: 1.- Que Lee y Gaara sean parte de la aldea y 2.- Que nos dejes graduarnos en la aldea.

Sarutobi: Hecho. No te preocupes, además toma -le entrega unas llaves a Naruto- Tus llaves de tu viejo departamento.

Naruto: Gracias Ojīsan, ahora nos retiramos… iremos a la academia.

Sarutobi: Muy bien Naruto, mandare un mensaje para que los dejen entrar

Naruto: Arigato por todo.

Y así se retiraban pero antes de que Naruto saliera volteo y vio al Hokage

Naruto: Ah sí, una cosa más, Cuando entregues la carta pon mi nombre verdadero –esto dejo perplejo al Hokage-

Sarutobi: ¡Na-naruto… no me digas que!

Naruto: Así es… después te daré los detalles pero solo hazlo ¿Ok? –Le dio una de sus sonrisas-

Y así salió de la torre, el grupo se dirigía a la academia de Konoha donde toda persona que desea ser Shinobi tenía que entrar ahí, en un salón se puede ver un grupo de niños que estudiaba la historia de Konoha junto con su maestro.

XXX: Muy bien clase, me ha llegado una nota que hoy se nos unen tres nuevos estudiantes a la academia -Se escucha el toque de la puerta- Deben ser ellos, sean buenos con ellos ¿de acuerdo?

Todos: ¡Hai! Iruka-sensei

Después de que se abriera la puerta entraron los tres nuevos estudiantes al aula, Iruka se sorprendió de ver al rubio al igual que los alumnos por que se parecía a una persona que todos conocen…

Iruka: Bue-bueno chicos sean bienvenidos a la academia, por favor preséntense –pedía amablemente después de quitarse el shock al ver a nuestro pelirrubio favorito-

NaruGaaLee: ¡Hai!

Gaara: Mi nombre es Sabaku no Gaara, un gusto –decía fríamente-

Lee: ¡Yosh! ¡Mi Nombre es Rock Lee un placer a todos! –Decía elevando su llama de la juventud-

El rubio ponía una cara seria, al final levanto su vista a todos con una sonrisa por la impresión de todos

Naruto: ¡Mi nombre es Namikaze Naruto! ¡Dattebayo! –Grito con pulmones-

Todos incluso Iruka miraron asombrados no por como lo dijo si no por el nombre, ellos no podían creer quien era, el chico cabeza hueca había vuelto… pero muy diferente además su traje era igual al del Yondaime y mas por su capa, muchas chicas tenían ojos en sus corazones mientras los chicos estaban estupefactos.

Iruka: Naruto me alegra verte después de tantos años –abrazo a Naruto el cual correspondió el rubio-

Naruto: Lo mismo digo Iruka-sensei.

XXX: Naruto ¿en verdad eres tú? - preguntaba un chico cara de perro -

Naruto: Así es Inuzuka… soy yo –decía fríamente-

XXX: Oye baka ¿y eso de Namikaze? ¿Que no era Uzumaki? – pregunto una castaña de ojos color perla -

Naruto: Si Hanabi, pero mi verdadero apellido es Namikaze –contesto igual-

Todos sintieron escalofríos por la actitud del rubio, muchos se preguntaban a donde fue ese hiperactivo cabeza hueca en sorprender a la gente que conocían.

Iruka: Entonces Naruto ¿sabes quien fue tu padre? –preguntaba sorprendido-

Naruto: ¡Hai Iruka-sensei! se quienes fueron mis padres y la verdad no importa.

XXX: Iruka-Sensei… ¿quiénes fueron los padres de Naruto y porque apenas llegaron un día antes de la graduación? –Pregunto una peli rosa con frente de marquesina-

Iruka: Sakura eso no podemos decir pues es... –no pudo continuar pues Naruto lo interrumpió-

Naruto: Eso no es de tu incumbencia Haruno, así que sin más que decir Iruka-sensei tomaremos nuestros lugares.

Mientras todos veían algo con odio al rubio el los ignoraba mientras tomaba lugar junto con sus hermanos al final del salón.

Iruka: Bueno… seguiremos con nuestras clases ya que mañana tendremos el examen final de graduación, así que continuemos.

Y así la clase siguió dejando a muchos con la duda de saber de Naruto y sus compañeros, todos ponían atención excepto los tres nuevos alumnos que solo se durmieron sin importar nada, el pesado de Kiba queriendo hacerle una broma a Naruto, le arrojo una bolita de papel el cual fue retenida por la arena que salía de la calabaza de Gaara y se la regreso a Kiba cosa que lo hizo enojar y sorprender por no saber que paso.

Al final de la clase sonó la campana para la hora de salida todos se retiraban a su hogar excepto a tres chicos que se levantaron de su "siesta"

Naruto: ¿Qué?... ¿Ya finalizo?... que aburrido estuvo –decía con cara de despistado mientras un hilo de saliva caía de su boca-

Lee: Lo mismo digo

Gaara: Concuerdo

Iruka los veía con una gota en la cabeza por la impresión de los tres chicos en especial a Naruto, se notaba que aun no cambiaba su forma de ser.

Iruka: ¿Chicos puedo hablar con ustedes antes de que se vayan?

Naruto: Claro Iruka-sensei -Se levantaron los tres chicos mientras se dirigían donde estaba Iruka-

Iruka: ¿Les aburrió mi clase?

Naruto: No es eso Iruka-sensei, es solo que en nuestro entrenamiento aprendimos eso, así que ya no importaba aprender lo mismo –sonriéndole marca Namikaze-

Iruka: Ya veo Naruto, bueno chicos los espero mañana temprano para hacerles el examen de graduación ¿entendido?

Naruto: ¡Claro que si-ttebayo!

Lee: ¡Yosh! Mañana elevaremos nuestra llama de la juventud

Gaara: Como sea...

Y así los tres se fueron al departamento de Naruto, al entrar vieron todo sucio, lleno de polvo, un desastre total, los tres ni se preocuparon por esto, es mas era algo que en segundos arreglaban.

Naruto: Vaya esto es un desastre… no importa ¿Listos chicos?

GaaLee: ¡Listos!

Naruto: 1…

Lee: 2…

Gaara: 3…

-¡Kage Bunshin no jutsu!-

Dijeron en unísono

Y así varios clones de los tres empezaron a arreglar, limpiar, barrer, trapear de todo, en 5 minutos el departamento estaba impecable y con caras felices se prepararon algo de cenar. Después de cenar se dirigieron al cuarto de Naruto, como vieron que solo había una cama decidieron dormir en el suelo los tres y así esperar un nuevo día y prepararse para los exámenes.


	5. Capitulo 4

_**Capitulo 4: El Equipo**_ **Bijū**

El día llego a la bella (y corrupta) Konoha, donde los primeros rayos del sol tocaban los rostros de tres personas que dormían juntos, el primero en abrir sus ojos era un rubio de ojos azules cual cielo son y tres marcas de zorrito tenía en su rostro. Mientras revisaba el reloj y vio que eran las 6:00 am, solo dio una pequeña sonrisa y se levantaba para darse un baño relajante y despertante.

A los minutos que salió vio que sus hermanos estaban ya levantados, Lee hacia calentamientos mientras Gaara hacia el desayuno para los tres, al ver salir a Naruto los dos solo sonrieron y Naruto les devolvía la sonrisa, unos 10 minutos después Naruto ya salió arreglado y listo para su examen, se sentó junto a sus hermanos y desayunaron. Al termino del desayuno cada quien tomo su baño y se vistieron mientras Naruto los esperaba, volvió a revisar su reloj y miro 6:50 am, tenían 10 minutos para llegar temprano cosa que para ellos era pan comido hasta les sobraba minutos así que salieron lentamente de la casa, a los pocos minutos Gaara y Lee pusieron sus manos en el hombro de Naruto mientras él hacia unos sellos en sus manos terminando con decir:

-¡Hiraishin no Jutsu!-

Y así se vio un rayo dorado disparado y desapareciendo en el acto. A los pocos segundos una luz salió cercas de un árbol con un columpio mostrando tres personas salir de las sombras de él.

Naruto: Uff llegamos a tiempo, por poco y llegamos tarde ¿no lo creen chicos? – decía naruto con una gran sonrisa zorruna -

Al voltear se puede ver a un Lee algo mareado y a un Gaara de pocos amigos.

Naruto: ¿No me digan que aun les da mareos cuando utilizo esa técnica? – Saliendo una gotita en su cabeza por ver como se veían sus hermanos -

Lee: S-Sabes…odio…esa….técnica –respondía Lee con ojos dando vueltas-

Gaara: Buagggggg…coff…coff…buagggg –solo respondía Gaara vomitando aun lado de un arbusto-

Después de esa…ejem…"escena" nuestro grupo entraba a la academia donde se veía Iruka organizando a todos los estudiantes, después de un rato Iruka los vio y los saludo notando los rostros de Gaara y Lee.

Iruka: Hola chicos ¿cómo están? –Preguntaba el Sensei Chūnin-

Naruto: Bien Iruka-sensei, ¡feliz y preparado para este examen-ttebayo!

Iruka: me alegra escuchar eso, por cierto ¿qué les pasa a Gaara y a Lee?

GaaLee: No pregunte –respondieron con caras de enfermos el cual Iruka noto y se puso a reír nerviosamente-

Al terminar de organizar a todos los estudiantes… cada uno pasaba a un cuarto especial donde Iruka-sensei y otro Chūnin llamado Mizuki evaluaban a todo estudiante que aprobaba y se graduaba como Genin de Konoha. Así varios estudiantes hacían su prueba el cual consistía hacer un Bunshin no jutsu y un Henge no Jutsu.

Iruka: El Próximo Uchiha Sasuke

El nombrado se paro enfrente de los dos Chūnins completando los Jutsus a la perfección.

XXX: ¡Lo lograste Sasuke-Kun! ¡Eres el mejor! (Inner: ¡Shannaro! Mi Sasuke es el # 1)

Sasuke: Hmph.

Iruka: Próximo Inuzuka Kiba

Y así el joven Inuzuka hizo lo mismo que el joven Uchiha terminando con una mirada coqueta de ¡"soy bien guay!"

XXX: Así se hace Kiba-san

Kiba: Te lo dije Hanabi-chan... ¡soy el mejor!

Después de varios estudiantes que Aprobaban y otros no llego el momento de los tres nuevos chicos de la academia.

Iruka: Próximo Namikaze Naruto

Sin decir nada se aproximo junto con los Chūnins mientras todos los estudiantes lo miraban con sus pensamientos de "no podrá hacerlo es un perdedor" o "inútil mejor renuncia a ser shinobi"…después de estar en frente de sus Senseis solo se quedo parado sin hacer nada.

Iruka: Vamos Naruto es fácil, solo confía en ti –decía el joven Chūnin mientras le daba apoyo a su joven alumno-

Naruto: Lo sé Iruka-sensei, pero quería pedirle si podría dejar que mis hermanos hagan la prueba conmigo, haremos la misma técnica así que no creo que sea necesario que nos llame uno por uno. –decía Naruto seriamente-

Iruka: Muy bien Sabaku no Gaara y Rock Lee pasen al frente junto con Naruto

Y así los llamados se pararon alado de Naruto mientras él los veía ellos asentían y solo hacían una sonrisa mientras todos en la sala los veían con caras de no saber qué pasaba.

Naruto: ¿Listos Chicos?

GaaLee: ¡Listos!

Gaara: 1…

Lee: 2...

Naruto: 3...

\- ¡Kage Bunshin no jutsu! -

Los tres crearon cada uno 5 clones de sombras, todos miraban anonados por lo que los tres hicieron pero claro otros pensaron que no era gran cosa.

Iruka: ¿Chicos desde cuando son capaces de hacer esa técnica? Si ese jutsu es de nivel Jōnin

Naruto: ¿Eso? no nada Iruka-sensei, desde que iniciamos nuestro entrenamiento somos capaces de eso y de mucho mas –terminado con su zorruna sonrisa mientras rascaba su cabeza, Gaara y Lee solo sonreían.

Iruka: Bueno están aprobados… con solo ver esa técnica no necesitan más, tengan.

Y así los tres obtuvieron su banda, cada uno de color diferente, la de Naruto era negra (como en Shippuden) y se la puso en su frente, la de Gaara era de color tinto atándola en el cinturón donde tenía su calabaza y Lee eligió una roja poniéndosela en su cintura. Los 3 salieron dejando a un montón de shockeados y un par de enojados por las habilidades de los 3 chicos.

Después de salir de la academia se dirigieron a celebrar a su modo, así caminaron hasta llegar a un pequeño puesto llamado Ichiraku, entraron y se sentaron.

XXX: Buenas tardes ¿qué les sirvo? –Pregunto el dueño del lugar-

XXX: ¿Viejo acaso no me recuerdas?

Teuchi: P-pero eres tú ¿¡Naruto! –Pregunto el dueño con sorpresa y felicidad-

Naruto: Jeje al fin, pensé que no me reconocerías.

Teuchi: Naruto ha pasado años, eso me da gusto. ¡Ayame! ¡Hija! ¡Mira quien está aquí!

Y así una joven mujer peli castaña salía al llamado de su padre

Ayame: ¿Que pasa padre?

Teuchi: ¡Mira quien está aquí! –apunto el dueño mientras naruto solo sonreía y saludaba-

Ayame: ¡Na-naruto! ¿Eres tú?

Naruto: Hola Ayame-neechan, tiempo sin vernos.

Ayame: Si Naruto-kun me da gusto verte, por cierto ¿quiénes son ellos? –miraba de reojo a Gaara y a Lee-

Naruto: Ellos son Gaara y Lee, digamos que son mis hermanos

Ayame: Mucho gusto Gaara-kun, Lee-kun

GaaLee: Mucho gusto

Teuchi: y díganme ¿qué les sirvo?

Naruto: Danos a los tres el Ramen especial, acabamos de graduarnos de la academia ahora somos Genins –respondía naruto mientras apuntaba a su banda de su cabeza-

Teuchi: ¡Sugoi chicos felicidades! ¡Por eso la casa invita!

Todos: ¡Gracias!

Empezando a comer contaban sus aventuras partes de sus entrenamientos (claro no todo) después de 35 platos de Ramen por parte de los tres se retiraron a su departamento ya que mañana tendrían que dejar sus papeles en la oficina del Hokage.

Como la noche se fue el día llego, mientras tanto en la torre del Hokage se pueden ver nuestro grupo entregando sus papeles de registro Shinobi… mientras ellos esperaban la respuesta del viejo Sandaime, los miraba de reojo mientras leía su información, al terminar miro a Naruto con cara de duda.

Sarutobi: Naruto… ¿qué edad tienes en realidad? –pregunto el Sandaime sorprendiendo a los tres pero sin que se diera cuenta-

Naruto: Veo que no lo pude engañar ¿verdad? Pues en realidad tengo 18 años al igual que Gaara y Lee tiene 19 jejeje –reía mientras rascaba su nuca-

Sarutobi: ¿18? Y como crecieron tan rápido según estos años tú tendrías que tener 12 al igual que Gaara y Lee 13 –pregunto con curiosidad-

Naruto: Pues eso fue parte de nuestro entrenamiento con nuestro Sensei.

Sarutobi: Es verdad… ¿quien fue su sensei?

Naruto: Pues... fue el Kyūbi

Sarutobi: ¡E-el Kyūbi! entonces tu sello esta… -no pudo terminar su pregunta pues fue interrumpido-

Naruto: No, aun esta dentro de mí pero te diré que es buena persona, mis hermanos y yo confiamos en el ¿verdad chicos? –pregunto volteando a ver a Gaara y Lee-

Lee: ¡Yosh! Kyūbi-sensei es el mejor, el nos entreno y cuido desde siempre.

Gaara: Así es, aunque tuvimos diferentes senseis después, el estaba ahí para nosotros.

Sarutobi: Y díganme ¿cómo es que crecieron tan rápido en tan poco tiempo?

Naruto: Etto... eso fue 1 año después de comenzar, Kyūbi-sensei nos llamo para el almuerzo y después…

-Flashback-

Dentro del templo de fuego se pueden ver tres niños sentados en una mesa junto a un hombre alto de cabello rojizo, en sus manos una bandeja de plata; al parecer contenía algo especial para sus estudiantes.

XXX: Muy bien niños, este día tengo algo especial para ustedes, será parte de su entrenamiento y almuerzo ku ku ku -reía maliciosamente-

XXX: ¿Qué cosa es Kyūbi-sensei? –pregunto con curiosidad un chico rubio-

Lentamente dejo la bandeja en la gran mesa, al destaparla se podían ver unas extrañas esferas de muchos colores, de un olor algo extraño, al ver eso los niños miraban con algo de miedo por los extraños gustos culinarios de su Sensei.

Kyūbi: Estas Naruto son albóndigas especiales, tienen que comerlas todos los días para crecer y volverse fuerte, necesariamente para su entrenamiento además al comerlas no tendrán que comer en una buena temporada.

Naruto: ¿Y no puede ser Ramen?

Kyūbi: No…

Naruto: Bueno… Gaara, Lee a comer, si comemos muchas seremos fuertes-ttebayo.

GaaLee: ¡Hai!

Cada uno tomo una buena cantidad de las extrañas albóndigas de su sensei, al comerlas cada quien tenía ganas de vomitar.

Naruto: ¡Por Kami! están asquerosas, pero no importa ¡comeré 100 de estas para ser fuerte!

Gaara: entonces yo comeré 200

Lee: ¡Yosh! ¡Así se habla hermanos elevemos nuestra llama de la juventud! yo me comeré 1000

Comían hasta no parar mientras su Sensei los miraba con una gota en su cabeza por no dejarlo terminar.

Kyūbi: Niños... no se supone que deban comerlos todos ahora…

-End of Flashback-

Naruto: Y así sucedió, sabían horrible pero el resultado es este.

Sarutobi: Entiendo… bueno chicos mañana tendrán que estar temprano para que les asignen un equipo y Sensei.

Naruto: Bien Ojīsan, si eso es todo nos retiramos -Y así los tres se levantan para salir pero antes que nada los tres se le quedan viendo-

Naruto: A si, Ojīsan, hay algo que te quiero comentar.

Sarutobi: ¿Y que es Naruto?

Lee: Pues le queremos pedir un favor.

Gaara: acerca del equipo.

Naruto: Así es, queremos que…

Después de la plática que tuvieron con el Hokage los tres volvieron a su departamento alistándose para el día de mañana…donde se elegirán sus equipos y Senseis.

Al día siguiente se puede ver nuestro grupo sentados en sus lugares (obviamente juntos) viendo como llegaba cada chico que se graduó, un grupo les miro con enojo por lo que paso en el día de graduación, dos chicos fueron a donde estaban ellos mientras los tres ignoraban sus presencias.

XXX: Oye dobe ¿Cómo te hiciste tan fuerte?

Naruto: No tengo por qué responderte Uchiha –ignorándolo mientras respondía seriamente-

XXX: Apuesto que sigues siendo el inútil de siempre ¿no es así Akamaru?

Akamaru: ¡Grrr guau! –Respondía el perrito a su amo-

Naruto: Si tú lo dices ¿terminaron? quiero descansar un poco –cerrando sus ojos ignorando a Kiba y a Sasuke mientras ellos lo miraban con odio-

Sasuke: Si serás –lanzándole un golpe a Naruto-

A los pocos centímetros de darle el golpe se ve como una capa de arena envuelve a Sasuke levantándolo por los aires estrujando su cuerpo.

Gaara: Ni se te ocurra Sasuke –mirándolo a los ojos con instinto asesino-

Kiba: Eres un –lanzándose a Gaara-

De repente sintió una presión en su garganta al mirar como lee lo levanta sin problemas.

Lee: Inuzuka... estamos siendo amables, paren pues no dejare que lastimen a mis hermanos.

Todos en el salón miraban con terror por la velocidad de los dos chicos al atacar a Sasuke y a Kiba sin sudar ni hacer el menor esfuerzo.

Sasuke: ¡Hmph!... solo te siente fuerte porque tus estúpidos hermanos te protegen todos ustedes son una bola de m…-sin poder terminar al ser interrumpido violentamente-

Nadie se creía lo que veía ni pudieron ver cuando Naruto agarro con fuerza a Sasuke embistiéndolo a la pared con la Katana en su garganta mientras se sentían un fuerte instinto asesino dentro del aula.

Naruto: Vuelve a insultar a mis hermanos Uchiha y te matare yo mismo, nadie pero nadie se mete con mi familia -decía mirando a Sasuke con ojos rojos-

Sasuke miraba con terror y miedo al ver al rubio amenazándolo y mas con esos ojos rojos llenos de sangre, excitación por matarlo, podía ver su propia muerte en ellos hasta que una chica intento detenerlo.

XXX: ¡Naruto-baka! ¡Suelta a Sasuke-kun! –Gritaba la peli rosa-

Naruto sin el mínimos esfuerzo lanzo al pelinegro mientras chocaba contra Sakura impactándolos a la pared, volteando lentamente mientras todos miraban con terror los ojos de el al igual Lee lanzo a Kiba contra Hanabi con menos fuerza.

Naruto: Esto va para todos; nadie se mete contra mi familia, a la próxima no tendré compasión.

Y así como si nada el rubio kitsune enfundaba su Katana y terminando los tres volvieron a sentarse mientras esperaban a Iruka, los demás se sentaron lejos de ellos con terror de las palabras del rubio, pues esa voz en la que los dijo no eran de un humano... si no de un demonio. Después de media hora entro Iruka para asignar los equipos a cada quien.

Iruka: Bien chicos, siento la tardanza pero ahora les impartiré sus grupos.

Y así cada alumno fue puesto en un grupo.

Iruka: Equipo 7 será compuesto por: Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke: Hmph…

Iruka: Haruno Sakura

Sakura: ¡Sí! ¡Me toco con sasuke-kun! (Inner: ¡Shannaroo ese es el poder del amor!)

Iruka: y Sai (Sip el estará temprano aunque seguirá con sus locuras de "he leído en un libro que…")

Sai: Bien –dando una de sus grandiosas sonrisas falsas-

Iruka: Equipo 8 estarán: Aburame Shino, Hyūga Hanabi e Inuzuka Kiba.

Iruka: Equipo 10 estarán: Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino y Akimichi Chouji.

Ino: ¡QUE! ¡Me tocara con ese vago bueno para nada y ese gor! –No pudo terminar al taparle la boca-

Shikamaru: "Mendokuse" esto será pesado

Chouji: Chomp chomp chomp

Iruka: y el equipo final estarán: Namikaze Naruto, Sabaku no Gaara y Rock Lee.

Sakura: Oiga sensei ¿Porque ellos están siempre juntos? –Pregunto la chismosa peli rosa-

Iruka: Eso fue por ordenes de Hokage-sama puesto que ellos ya se conocen y saben estar en equipo será más fácil para ellos.

Sakura: Ya veo ¿pero qué número de equipo ellos serán?

Iruka: Pues ellos serán el –fue interrumpido por Naruto-

Naruto: Iruka-sensei nosotros no queremos un numero, es muy infantil.

Iruka: ¿Entonces qué equipo serán?

Lee: Fácil…

Gaara: Nosotros seremos…

NaruGaaLee: ¡El Equipo Bijū!


	6. Capitulo 5

_**Capitulo: 5 Misión Junto Al Equipo 7 Al País De Las Olas [Part 1]**_

Todos estaban algo sorprendidos y confundidos después de que el ultimo grupo hablo y decidió como se llamaba su equipo se quedaron callados mientras nuestro grupo sonreía decidido hasta que alguien corto ese silencio.

XXX: ¿Equipo Bijū? Qué rayos significa eso idiota –hablo una chica peli rosa-

XXX: Lo que escuchaste Haruno ¿algún problema? es nuestro equipo y así decidimos que se llamara no es así.

XXX: Cierto, así se llamara Iruka-sensei.

Iruka: Pues... muy bien... algo original... eso creo, bueno chicos habrá un receso de 1 hora mientras sus senseis llegan así que pueden salir.

Y así sin decir nada mas todos salieron a almorzar, algunas a platicar o entrenar mientras tanto nuestros 3 protagonistas decidían que hacer.

XXX: Bueno chicos ¿qué les gustaría hacer? –pregunto el rubio-

XXX: Hmmm… que te parece si vamos a almorzar Naruto-kun –pregunto el pelinegro a su hermano-

Naruto: Me parece bien Lee y ya se a donde vamos, hay que ir a comer ra... –no pudo acabar pues una pila de arena cerro su boca-

XXX: Ahora me toca a mí elegir, comeremos dangos –ordeno el pelirrojo-

Naruto: Ahhh no es justo Gaara, yo quería comer ramen. –Decía con pucheros-

Lee: ¡Mejor comamos arroz con curry! Así elevaremos nuestra llama de la juventud.

Naruto: Ramen.

Gaara: Dangos.

Lee: Curry.

-Ramen-

-Dangos-

-Curry-

-¡RAMEN!-

-¡DANGOS!

-¡CURRY!

Y así siguieron por los próximos 10 minutos hasta que a cierto rubio se le ocurrió una manera más "Madura" de saber que elegir.

Naruto: Ya sé cómo solucionar esto. –reía maliciosamente-

Lee: ¡No me digas que! –Sorprendido mientras sudaba por la idea de Naruto-

Naruto: Así es… es la única opción.

Gaara: Pero ¿no será drástico? –levantaba una ceja mirándolos seriamente-

Naruto: Tendremos que arriesgarnos chicos.

Lee: Bueno… no hay de otra… ¿listos?

NaruGaa: ¡Listos!

Se ponían en guardia, mirándose a los ojos directamente, solo el viento soplaba mientras nuestros chicos decidían por la única, peligrosa forma de decidir al ganador y eso era con…

NaruLeeGaa: ¡Jan Ken Po!

-¡Jan ken po!-

¡-Jan ken po!-

Y así nuestros chicos siguieron y siguieron, cada asalto era un empate, Tijeras, piedras, papel salían de los tres al mismo tiempo, después de otros 2 minutos hubo un ganador

NaruGaaLee: ¡Jan Ken Po! – Al final Naruto y Lee sacaron papel mientras Gaara saco tijeras demostrando ser el ganador-

Lee: ¡NOOOO! ¡PERDI! –un aura negra se formaba atrás de el-

Naruto: ¡ADIOS A MI AMADO RAMEN!... LLEVAME A MI KAMI-SAMA… –llorando y rogando por perder-

Gaara: No sean dramáticos… sujétense de mí y vamos por el almuerzo bakas...

Los dos aunque no querían se sujetaron en los hombros de Gaara desapareciendo en un remolino de arena.

Mientras ellos iban por el almuerzo del ganador vemos a un grupo de chicos muy bien conocidos por el Equipo Bijū.

XXX: ¿Observaron como son esos tres? Aunque se vean fuertes los tres son algo idiotas… no como tu Sasuke-kun

Sasuke: Solo me tomaron desprevenido, pero ya verá ese idiota de Naruto quien es el superior aquí.

XXX: ¡Ja! si claro… a mi me parecía que te ibas a mojar los pañales Sasuke.

Sasuke: Cállate idiota tu no pudiste contra Lee, hasta vi como llorabas como una niña.

Kiba: ¡Ah sí! ¿Quieres ver que este idiota te puede patear el culo?

Hanabi: ¡YA CALLENSE LOS DOS!, mejor ignorémoslos, nosotros somos mejores que ellos.

Shikamaru: "Mendokuse" yo no sé ustedes pero ellos son muy fuertes, además Naruto nunca me cayó mal, prefiero no hacer nada.

Chouji: Chomp-Chomp Tienes razón Shikamaru, no parece ser el mismo de hace años ¿tú qué opinas Ino?

Ino: Hmmm pues la verdad no sé, ¿pero ya vieron que tan bueno se puso Naruto? y sus hermanos no están nada mal… si pudiera tenerlo para mi solita… ku ku ku me lo comería todo.

Sakura: No seas cerda cerda. (Inner: ¡Aunque sea un baka está muy guapo!)

Hanabi: no se que le vez, para mi es el mismo baka.

Shino: …

Y así el grupo "hablo" sobre los nuevos tres chicos. Mientras tanto nuestro grupo favorito salía de almorzar en el restaurante.

Gaara: ¡Ahhh fue delicioso! Hace tiempo que no comía unos dangos tan ricos como esos –decía alegremente Gaara-

Lee: Estuvieron sabrosos, aunque no se compara al curry ¿no lo crees Naruto-kun?

Naruto: Sniff Sniff… Ramen…

Sus dos hermanos veían con una gota en la cabeza a Naruto por algo que ya paso.

Lee: Calma Naruto a la otra será.

Naruto: Ya que, bueno regresemos así que chicos sujétense en mi para irnos.

LeeGaa: ¡NI LOCOS ACABAMOS DE COMER, NO USAREMOS ESE MALDITO JUTSU TUYO!

Naruto: Ejejeje… bueno entonces ¿cómo regresamos? ya casi es hora de volver y queda lejos la academia.

Gaara: No se… pero hay que apurarnos.

Lee: ¡YA SE! Hagamos una competencia, el que llegue primero a la academia elegirá la comida por 1 semana.

Naruto: ¡Buena idea! (ku ku ku Ramen por una semana)

Gaara: ...

Lee: Preparados…

Naruto: Listos…

Gaara: ¡Fuera!

Comenzó la competencia dejando una gran nube de tierra donde empezaron, dejando algo extrañados a las personas de ahí.

En la academia sonó la campana dando término el receso y todos los shinobis entraban a la academia para así conocer a sus nuevos senseis.

De repente todos los chicos de la academia ven como una nube de tierra se dirigía exactamente a donde iban y ahí se ven tres figuras a la par corriendo sin parar, todos miraban asustados, sorprendidos y algunos aterrorizados por ver a los 3 locos correr al mismo tiempo mientras gritaban.

NaruGaaLee: QUITENSE DEL CAMINO... YO VOY A GANAR... ¡NO!... ¡YO GANARE! –Se decían al mismo tiempo los tres contra los tres-

Mientras entraban a la academia todos los veían con una gota en la cabeza, otros fueron tumbados por la velocidad de ellos diciendo "bola de locos", mientras tanto adentro muchos Jōnin senseis eran golpeados, quitados a la fuerza, aventados contra las paredes mientras algunas chicas de ahí sujetaban fuertemente sus vestidos por la velocidad haciendo que vieran sus ropas interiores, mientras tanto en un salón varios Jōnins esperaban la llegada de sus alumnos, algunos estaban adentro, solo faltaban pocos incluyendo al grupo disparejo de hermanos lunáticos amantes de las competencias entre ellos y así una puerta era abierta, todos miraban como tres chicos intentaban entrar por la fuerza.

NaruGaaLee: Gane... ¡No yo gane! ¡NO! ¡TU PERDISTES ADMITELO!

Y así se golpeaban, jalaban sus cabellos, pellizcaban sus rostros hasta que sintieron un golpe en la cabeza los tres.

Iruka: YA INUTILES CALMENSE Y SIENTESE EN SU LUGAR.

NaruGaaLee: Si Iruka-sensei – respondían desanimados los tres por la reprimenda del Chūnin -

Y sin más que decir los tres se sentaron en el lugar donde estaban anteriormente mientras una persona que los conocía bien reía al verlos.

Iruka: Bien… después de esta lamentable escena se les asignara un Sensei los cuales pueden ver al frente, cada uno de ellos estarán con los equipos.

Entre ellos se podían ver un hombre alto peli plata con una máscara cubriendo su rostro y su banda cubría su ojo izquierdo, alado de él había otro hombre pelinegro con barba larga, el cual tenía un cigarrillo en su boca. Junto con el podemos ver una mujer alta, de cabello negro hermoso unos ojos rojos realmente penetrantes pero a la vez tiernos, unos labios delicados y carnosos rosados.

Iruka: Bien chicos, estos tres senseis por decisión del Hokage se harán cargo de los equipos 10 Sarutobi Azuma, 8 Yuhi Kurenai y en el equipo 7 será…-una explosión interrumpió a Iruka-

Todos miraban la explosión al frente de ellos donde se podía ver una gran nube de humo mientras se despejaba se veía un gran sapo color rojizo naranja y arriba de él un hombre de unos 50 años cabello blanco y largo con unas extrañas ropas y en su frente una banda con el Kanji 油 (aceite)

XXX: Pero qué demonios… ¿Quién es usted? –preguntaron varios chicos del salón mientras 3 se sorprendían y estaban alegres de saber quién era

XXX: Jejeje me alegra que preguntaran, PUES SOY EL MAS GRANDE NINJA DEL MUNDO, LAS CHICAS CAEN ANTE MIS PIES Y LOS HOMBRES CORREN POR SUS VIDAS, SOY EL GRAN SABIO DE LA MONTAÑA MYOUBOKU, EL MAS PODEROSO DE LOS TRES SANNINS MI NOMBRE ES EL GRAN…

NaruGaaLee: ¡ERO-SENNIN! –Gritaban en unísono-

A la respuesta del Equipo Bijū todos veían con una gota al hombre mientras el caía de espaldas (estilo anime) enojado.

Jiraiya: ES JIRAIYA ESTUPIDOS.

Sakura: ¿Jiraiya? ¿Uno de los tres grandes Sannins?

Jiraiya: Vaya... veo que me conoces linda mujercita –poniendo cara de guay-

Sakura: Claro que si, Iruka-sensei… ¿no me diga que él será nuestro nuevo Sensei? lo más lógico porque está el último Uchiha y conocerá su reputación ¿no es así? (Inner: ¡SHANNARO! es genial no solo estaré con Sasuke-kun si no también un Sannin nos entrenara)

Iruka: En realidad Sakura… como iba diciendo su nuevo Sensei será Hatake Kakashi.

Sakura: ¿Eh? pero entonces ¿por qué Jiraiya-sama esta aquí?

Iruka: pues él se encargara de ser el Sensei del Equipo Bijū

Jiraiya: ¿Equipo Bijū? Jajaja eso me suena cosa de Naruto –riéndose por la idea de sus alumnos-

Naruto: ¿Ero-sennin estará con nosotros?

Jiraiya: Así es Gaki

Naruto: ¡Dattebayo! Eso es genial Ero-sennin –saltaba de alegría-

Y sin poder ver el cómo paso los tres se lanzaron contra Jiraiya para darle un abrazo de alegría pues se reencontrarían con su antiguo Sensei, además de ser como un abuelo para ellos.

Lee: ¡Yosh! ¡Nuestra llama de la juventud esta hasta los cielos!

Gaara se limito a sonreír al saber que estarían juntos nuevamente los 4

Jiraiya: Jejeje veo que me extrañaron al igual que yo –correspondía al abrazo de los tres-

Iruka: ¿Chicos de donde conocen a Jiraiya-sama? –Preguntaba confuso por la reacción de los tres-

Gaara: Pues él ha sido nuestro Sensei antes de volver a la aldea.

Lee: Si, además de ser un gran maestro es como nuestro abuelo.

Naruto: Y no olviden que es un gran pervertido, a propósito Ero-sennin como va tu "recolección de información" ku ku ku- reía pervertida mente-

Jiraiya: Jejejeje te diré que pronto saldrá mi nuevo libro así que paciencia mis jóvenes pupilos.

Después de la charla de reencuentro llena de felicidad alguien tendría que arruinarlo todo como siempre.

Sasuke: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué un gran maestro como usted entrenaría a ese inútil? porque no mejor a mí, soy el mejor de la aldea.

Kakashi: Pienso lo mismo Jiraiya-sama ¿no cree que sería mejor que entrenara al Equipo 7? además recuerde quien es Naruto no es más que un...-se quedo callado al sentir un instinto asesino endemoniadamente fuerte-

Todos pudieron sentir ese instinto de matar, de querer sangre, era tan fuerte, algo incomprensible por todos que venía del rubio mientras Gaara y Lee junto con Jiraiya mientras calmaban a Naruto lanzaron una mirada asesina contra Kakashi

Jiraiya: ¡KAKASHI YA BASTA!, tu más que nadie sabe que el no es "eso" además yo vine aquí porque ellos me lo pidieron -apuntando a los tres chicos- además yo no malgastare mis enseñanzas en alguien que no vale la pena y te lo repito esta vez y será la última, vuelve a decir eso frente de mi y créeme que te matare con mis propias manos. –Decía enfurecido por la actitud del peli plata-

Todos se quedaron callados mientras Kakashi bajaba su cabeza mirando al piso y los demás no decían nada.

Naruto: No importa Ero-sennin, sabes que estoy acostumbrado, así que tranquilo estaré bien –le daba su sonrisa marca "Namikaze"-

Jiraiya: Bueno… si tu lo dices... a si apropósito, te manda saludos "ya sabes quién" –reía pervertida mente mientras le guiñaba el ojo-

Al escuchar eso Naruto solo se sonrojo mirando boca abajo mientras todos incluso todos los Jōnin en sus mentes se preguntaban qué significaba ese "ya sabes quién" pocos se dieron cuenta del sonrojo del pelirrubio.

Naruto: ¿En-enserio...y…como…esta? –sonrojado mientras jugaba con sus dedos (estilo Hinata)-

Jiraiya: Jajajaja pues está bien, sigue con sus "asuntos" pero no te preocupes, ya se reencontraran y sé que no podrás resistirte.

Naruto se sonrojo aun mas mientras Jiraiya, Gaara y Lee reían por la actitud del chico Kitsune el cual el noto y hizo un puchero.

Naruto: Aiii ya…. terminen con eso, Iruka-sensei si ya terminamos nos vamos, Ero-sennin podemos irnos a un lugar más privado.

Jiraiya: ¡Conozco el lugar perfecto para eso! Así que sujétense fuerte de mí

Los tres Genins se sujetaron de Jiraiya y desaparecían en una gran llama de fuego dejando a todos sorprendidos y a la vez confusos por la última actitud del pelirrubio ¿Quién será esa persona que lo hizo sentirse así? Kakashi ya salió de su tristeza mientras se repetía en el las palabras que le dedico el Sannin al él.

Mientras en otro lugar… mas decir… en las aguas termales se encontraban 4 personas, un viejo pervertido mirando a las mujeres y sus discípulos con una gota en la cabeza y mirada de fastidio y sonrojos por la actitud de su Sensei.

Jiraiya: Chicos porque no vienen aquí y disfruten de la vista –diciendo sin voltear a ver a sus alumnos-

Naruto: Ero-sennin… ¿cuándo nos entrenara o qué diablos haremos?

Lee: Naruto-kun tiene razón, ya somos Genins, se supone que usted nos dará un examen para saber si regresamos a la academia o no.

Gaara: Es verdad, díganos ¿cuál será la prueba que nos entra que hacer?

Al recibir la pregunta del pelirrojo se pone seria mientras voltea a verlos, al ver esa mirada todos se preguntaban ¿Qué nos pondrá a hacer? ¿Será algo peligroso? ¿Algo que termine con nuestras vidas? Los tres sabían que cuando Jiraiya se ponía serio era algo sumamente difícil para alguien normal.

Jiraiya: Bueno si quieren saber… tendrán que…

Todos: ¿Si?

Jiraiya: Tendrán que…

Todos: ¿SI?

Jiraiya: ¡Tendrá que traerme a una linda nenita!

Sin más que hacer cayeron por la estúpida prueba que tenían que ser, los tres enojados y avergonzados por la actitud de su "abuelo" golpearon su cabeza por no creer.

Naruto: ¡Maldito viejo pervertido tú y tus guarradas, algunas veces me da vergüenza ser tu ahijado! –decía cabreado-

Lee: Deje de sus perversiones y póngase serio.

Gaara: Idiota...

Jiraiya: AHHH con un demonio soy un gran ninja además soy hombre les pido algo que es posible así que háganlo o no los aprobare.

Aun cabreados a Naruto se le ocurrió una forma de cumplir con la tarea sin hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo y tener la vergüenza andar pidiendo a cada chica que encuentren ese favor.

Naruto: Ya sé que hacer… -¡Oiroke no jutsu!-

Una leve explosión y una nube de humo y en ella una chica rubia sensual y completamente desnuda que la cubría una pequeña niebla que se disipaba abrazo fuertemente al Sannin, los dos hermanos de este les salió una pequeña línea de sangre de sus narices mientras un viejo no resistía.

Naruto Fem: Por favor Jiraiya-sensei... apruébenos -decía con voz sensual y angelical-

Jiraiya: ¡Aprobados! –Decía tirado bañado en su propia sangre-

Después de terminar con eso se disipo el jutsu y Naruto volvió a su estado normal.

Naruto: Vieron que fácil fue esta prueba, así que Ero-sennin ya somos Genins oficialmente.

Y así el día paso, después de que su Sensei se recomponía se fueron a celebrar la "difícil" prueba que con todo merito aprobaron a un bar donde empezaron a tomar sake, comían y reían, Jiraiya les contaba sus hazañas e historias después de que se separaron de él y muchas más, algunas de las cuales el pelirrubio se sentía feliz y más en su corazón por recordar a esa persona que lo hacía sentir así, la persona que le robo el corazón. Y así como el día empezó la noche llego, los tres se fueron a dormir pues en la mañana empezarían sus misiones como Genins.

Al día siguiente los tres fueron a la torre del Hokage donde les entregaron sus misiones las cuales fueron puras de rango D lo cuales en ellas estaban las de: recoger pequeños animales extraviados; cortar el césped, cuidar de alguien, una de las que hicieron y le encanto a cierta persona fue la entrega de Ramen donde repartían sin parar ayudando al viejo Teuchi y a que Naruto no se comiera los pedidos cada vez que Gaara y Lee se descuidaban y su sensei… pues ya sabrán donde estará. Pasaron varios días misión tras misión hasta que un día tuvieron que buscar al gato llamado Tora que le pertenecía a la esposa del feudal. Cumpliendo con dicha tarea hecha se dirigieron a la torre del Hokage a reportar su misión.

Sarutobi: Bien Equipo Bijū, veo la misión fue todo un éxito.

Jiraiya: Así es Sensei, ese gato no fue mucho problema, es más, se encariño con Gaara… mientras que Naruto… Jajaja vea por usted mismo –señalaba al rubio con rasguños en la cara-

Naruto: ¡Kuso! no es mi culpa, ese gato está loco o poseído; pero recibe su castigo en ese momento –feliz al ver como el gato sufría a manos de su dueña-

Sarutobi: Bien. Antes de recibir su siguiente misión deberán esperarme, el Equipo 7 viene en camino pues ellos finalizaron su misión antes, así que necesito esperarlos antes de dar más misiones.

Jiraiya: Muy bien chicos… a esperar.

Esperaron por unos 5 minutos donde la puerta se abría y pasaban el Equipo 7 donde estaban Sakura, Sasuke y Sai liderados por Kakashi, ellos voltearon a ver al Equipo Bijū con algo de enojo y con indiferencia, ellos los ignoraron y eso hizo que se enojara más un pelinegro por no poder creer disque el "el error de que el Sannin no entrenara al heredero del clan Uchiha"

Sarutobi: Bien Equipo 7 ¿qué tal su misión?

Kakashi: Algo cansado, pero el rio está limpio como siempre.

Sarutobi: Eso me da gusto, pero sin más que decir aquí tienen su siguiente misión la cual es ayudar a la señora de los perros a limpiar su jardín y…-no termino pues el Uchiha lo interrumpió-

Sasuke: Me niego a hacer otra misión de perdedores, estoy listo para algo emocionante, algo que este a mis niveles... ¡merezco algo mejor! –Gritaba con enojo y superioridad-

Iruka: ¡Sasuke Cálmate! toda las misiones van de acuerdo a tu rango, tu apenas saliste de la academia no importa que fueras el novato del año, aun así no debes de faltar al respeto a tus superiores.

Sarutobi: Iruka no importa, si Sasuke quiere algo más emocionante le daremos eso, bien, será una misión de rango C el cual consiste ser guardaespaldas, el cliente espera con ansias.

Después de la explicación del viejo Kage en la puerta entra a un hombre mayor, con unos trajes normales y unos lentes, de cabello gris y una botella de licor en su mano.

XXX: ¿Esos son los sujetos queme cuidaran? creo que estoy muerto...

Al decir eso todos del Equipo 7 se enojaron... bueno para ser exacto 2… uno no le importo pues dibujaba tranquilamente.

Sasuke: ¿QUE? Mas respeto, no sabes con quien hablas, soy el ultimo heredero del clan más fuerte de la aldea.

Sakura: Así es, además no se preocupe, estando con Sasuke-kun estará a salvo siempre.

XXX: Y dígame ¿son capaces de hacer su trabajo?

Sarutobi: ¿Tu qué crees Kakashi? ¿Están listos para esto?

Kakashi: Bueno… la verdad es que han mejorado mucho en este tiempo, además Sasuke es muy fuerte… puede que sí.

Sarutobi: En ese caso puede estar seguro.

XXX: Bien, estaré esperándolos en la entrada, así que sin más que decir…

Así el viejo se retiraba pero antes de poder salir la voz del rubio lo hizo parar.

Naruto: Y dígame señor ¿cuál es su nombre y de donde viene?

Todos miraron confundidos por la pregunta del rubio, el viejo cliente volteo a verlo mirando a todo el equipo de este.

Tazuna: Pues mi nombre es Tazuna y soy el mejor constructor que viene del país de las olas.

Lee: ¿El país de las olas? ¿No es ahí donde el gran empresario Gatō hace sus negocios? he escuchado que es alguien corrupto.

Gaara: Además que siempre contrata ninjas exiliados y asesinos despiadados.

El viejo constructor miraba con asombro como esos tres "niños" sabían del conflicto que había en su país, mientras otros sentían un escalofrió en sus espaldas y un viejo Hokage impresionado pues no sabía sobre ese problemita.

Sarutobi: ¿Eso es verdad señor Tazuna? si es así esta misión sería una de rang usted nos pago por una de clase C, así que nos mintió, tendremos que negar su petición y devolverle su pago.

Tazuna: Es verdad… pero es todo lo que tenemos, realmente me siento avergonzado por mentirles pero deben entenderme somos un país pobre, no tenemos nada gracias a ese infeliz, la única luz que tenemos es el puente que estoy construyendo y si no lo terminamos nunca terminara nuestra pesadilla y sin su ayuda ellos me asesinaran, por favor ayúdennos –decía con lagrimas y dolor por no saber qué hacer-

Sarutobi: Disculpe pero no podemos aceptar si no tiene el pago suficiente para…-interrumpiendo al viejo después de ver lo que lanzaron al escritorio lo que parecía ser dinero-

Naruto: No te preocupes Ojīsan, aquí tienes lo que hace falta, además de prestar mis servicios para hacer la misión y mi equipo está preparado ¿no es así chicos?

GaaLee: Así es.

Sarutobi: ¿Pero por qué haces esto Naruto? no es tu problema lo que pase en otros lugares, además no sé si a tu Sensei le guste lo que haces.

Naruto: Ojīsan… siempre en la vida hay personas que necesitan de otros, además a Ero-sennin no le importara porque él me conoce y mis hermanos me apoyan, una vez alguien me dijo esto. "En el mundo ninja aquellos que rompen las reglas son escoria... pero aquellos que abandonan a un amigo son peor que la escoria" así que lo hago porque yo no dejare atrás a nadie; a toda persona yo ayudare, nunca me rendiré pues ese es el camino que elegí, ese es ¡MI CAMINO NINJA!

Ante esas palabras el Equipo Bijū sonreían felices al igual que su Sensei por la determinación de su ahijado le recordaba mucho a Minato, una persona que nunca dejaba a nadie atrás y siempre protegía aun dando la vida, se sentía orgulloso de él, mientras otros miraban asombrados por recordar al viejo Naruto en sus días de niño mientras el viejo Tazuna lloraba y agradecía por la ayuda de él.

Sarutobi: Bien Naruto si así lo quieres acompañaran al Equipo 7 como apoyo, sin más que decir pueden retirarse.

Y así se levantaron y caminaron a la puerta donde miraron con una sonrisa al viejo constructor mientras les decía "- Gracias -" en susurro el cual ellos respondieron "- No hay de qué- " y así salieron a prepararse para su misión al país de las olas.


	7. Capitulo 6

Capitulo 6: Misión Junto Al Equipo 7 Al País De Las Olas [Parte 2]

Después de la decisión por parte del Equipo Bijū se fueron al departamento del rubio a prepararse para su misión la cual es proteger al constructor Tazuna de llegar a salvo al país de las olas, terminar el puente y acabar con gato de una vez y para siempre.

Mientras en otro lugar… más bien en la salida de la aldea se podía ver 4 personas mientras esperaban a sus acompañantes "extras" de la misión. Una de ellas era un moreno pelinegro de ojos negros que tenía en su espalda un símbolo de un abanico, a su lado a una chica que piel blanca, cabello largo y rosado, ojos color jade platicando con un pelinegro de tez pálida junto a un hombre alto de pelo color plateado y su banda cubría su ojo izquierdo que en su mano traía un libro naranja que leía con tranquilidad pero de pronto alguien lo interrumpió con su voz "chillona"

XXX: ¡AAAAH CUANTO MAS DEBEMOS ESPERAR A ESOS BAKAS, KAKASHI-SENSEI HAGA ALGO! –gritaba y se quejaba sin parar-

Kakashi: Tranquila Sakura, llegaran en un momento –respondía a su alumna sin dejar de leer-

Sakura: Es que se me hace injusto que ellos estén en nuestra misión, además no se para que los necesitamos se que Sasuke-kun nos protegerá –decía con corazoncitos en los ojos-

Sasuke: Hmph… mientras no se metan en mi camino me da igual.

XXX: Eh leído en un libro que la paciencia trae recompensas, ¿por qué no te calmas eh fea?

Sakura: ¡QUE DIJISTES SAI! (Inner: ¡Shannaroo Te voy a matar!)

Sai:…retiro lo dicho –decía nervioso al ver el puño de Sakura-

De repente una pequeña explosión salió en frente de ellos, donde se podía ver tres chicos con de cabellera rubia, roja y negra los cuales eran el Equipo Bijū.

XXX: Sentimos la tardanza, es que Naruto-kun tenía hambre y fue a comer Ramen.

Naruto: Neee… Lee sabes que vamos a estar fuera necesitaba probar al menos por última vez el delicioso Ramen de Ichiraku –se quejaba mientras hacia un puchero-

XXX: No seas dramático... solo estaremos unos días fuera.

Naruto: Ya lo sé, ¿pero no se quejaron cuando se comieron los 10 platos de Ramen o si Gaara? –Decía con sonrisa maliciosa-

Los nombrados solo se sonrojaron y miraron a otro lugar mientras los integrantes del equipo 7 los miraban con una gota en la cabeza por la actitud de esos tres.

Kakashi: Bueno basta de charlar, mejor ya partamos, a propósito, ¿dónde está Jiraiya-sama?

Lee: Etto… él no va a venir, pues está ocupado en algunos asuntos ¿verdad chicos? –miraba a Naruto y Gaara mientras ellos asentían-

Kakashi: ¿Y que se supone que es eso?

NaruGaaLee: ¡Mirar chicas en las aguas termales! –Dijeron en unísono-

Todos (exceptuando a los Bijū) cayeron para atrás por la "tarea ocupada" del Sannin

Sakura: Mejor ya vámonos, no perdamos más tiempo.

Todos ya reunidos emprendieron su viaje al gran país de las olas, en el transcurso del viaje el Equipo Bijū caminaba tranquilamente mientras platicaban entre sí, mientras el Equipo 7 unos estaban callados pero cierta peli rosa platicaba con su Sensei para saber más sobre el lugar donde se dirigían y preguntaba porque no contrataban ninjas en ese lugar el cual su sensei respondió "- El país de las olas es un lugar pequeño y pacifico el cual no tiene una aldea ninja oculta como Konoha -" los demás escuchaban atentamente las "enseñanzas" del peli plata mientras el viejo constructor sonreía sin igual por la actitud del rubio del equipo mientras hablaba con felicidad.

Naruto: ¡Ahh! Qué bien se siente salir de esa aldea, hace tiempo que no me sentía relajado –decía con felicidad-

Lee: Es cierto Naruto-kun... aun recuerdo esos días que viajábamos por el mundo, ¡hacia elevar nuestra llama de la juventud!

Gaara solo sonreía levemente al ver a sus hermanos contentos.

Kakashi: Calma chicos ni que fuera para tanto –decía sin despegar su mirada del libro-

Naruto: Claro… si a ti te encanta estar en una aldea de porquería como esa, pero a nosotros no, somos como el viento Hatake... libres de andar por ahí –decía con felicidad-

El peli plata solo sintió un leve enojo por el mal respeto que hacía a él y a la aldea.

Kakashi: ¡NARUTO! deberías de tener más respeto a tu aldea, como ninja de ella mereces algo de lealtad y más a mí que soy tu superior.

Naruto: El respeto se gana, además yo no le debo lealtad a nadie y menos a ese basurero que llamas aldea, si regrese ahí fue por alguien nada más.

Sasuke: ¿Y quién demonios es esa persona a quien le se debe eso?

Naruto: No es de tu incumbencia Uchiha.

La respuesta por parte del rubio hizo que Sasuke se enojara... ¿cómo se osaba a responderle a si al gran Uchiha? ¿Quien se creía él? Sin poder aguantar más lanzo un kunai que iba directamente a la espalda del rubio el cual dio un golpe directo. Él Uchiha sonreía de felicidad pensando que lo había vencido fácilmente, pero de repente exploto y en vez del rubio estaba un tronco pequeño con el kunai en el pelinegro pensó "un Kawamiri" sin poder decir o pensar más pues el filo de una katana estaba en su cuello el cual atrás de él estaba el rubio con ojos serios dando un pequeño destello rojizo.

Naruto: Veo que los Uchihas además de copiones son cobardes, te diré una cosita Sasuke… no soy el mismo Naruto de antes.

El pelinegro sudaba de nervios y se preguntaba ¿Cuando hizo eso? Los demás (exceptuando a Gaara y Lee) estaban sorprendidos de la velocidad del rubio nadie pudo ver cuando se puso en la espalda de Sasuke ni siquiera cuando desenfundo la katana, Sasuke se sentía ridiculizado además de enojado por como llamo a su clan…

Naruto: Es la segunda vez que me retas, ultima que paso esta, sigue así y te juro que te hare alimento del Shinigami –dando una leve presión a su garganta mirando como un hilo de sangre en ella se deslizaba por la katana-

Después de la advertencia guardo su espada y siguió caminando junto a sus hermanos como si nada hubiera pasado mientras una peli rosa miraba atónita preguntándose en su interior "¿Ese es realmente el Naruto que conozco?" Sai seguía dibujando lo demás sin prestar atención y el viejo constructor solo sonreía pues sospechaba que era bueno pero para esa velocidad no tanto así que siguió caminando dejando a él equipo 7 atrás. Mientras tanto con el Equipo Bijū "regañaban" a su querido hermano por la actitud de este.

Lee: Naruto-kun creo que te pasaste un poco

Gaara: Además dijiste en la aldea que no nos precipitáramos y tuviéramos que aguantar.

Naruto: ¡LO SÉ! lo sé... gomen... pero sabes que me enojan los arrogantes como él, sinceramente no se parece en nada a él. –Mirando al cielo recordando a su antiguo sensei-

XXX: Veo que le tienes respeto a esa persona ¿no es así chico?

Todos miraron de reojo a Tazuna que se acerco a ellos para platicar un poco además de agradecer por lo que hacen.

Naruto: Si así es, digamos que esa persona ha sido como un hermano mayor para los tres además de un gran sensei cuando entrenábamos anteriormente.

Tazuna: Entiendo... creo que te comprendo, y dime chico esa persona a la que le prometiste volver ¿es alguien especial para ti?

Al recibir la pregunta de Tazuna Naruto solo bajo la cabeza con un leve sonrojo que no pudo ser ocultado a los ojos del constructor.

Tazuna: Jajaja por lo que veo es una chica ¿no es así?

Naruto: Etto…yo…n...no…se confunde –respondía nervioso y tartamudeando-

Tazuna: Calma chico tranquilízate yo también fui joven por lo que puedo notar es un ser querido para ti.

El rubio solo pudo asentir con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, Gaara y Lee solo sonreían que esa persona que conocen tanto pudo cambiar a su hermano.

Mientras tanto atrás de ellos estaba el Equipo 7 caminando tranquilamente aun sorprendidos por la actitud del rubio, dos de ellos que conocían no podían creer que fuera el Naruto que conocieron hace años… él baka, torpe, que era un vago nada más.

Después de una caminata llegaron a un pequeño puerto donde una lancha los esperaba a los tres, al parecer un amigo de Tazuna, después subir al bote los 8 empezaron a moverse lentamente mientras una niebla espesa los cubría... era un viaje tranquilo… Sakura solamente se apegaba a Sasuke mientras él solo miraba a otra parte quejándose en su interior el recordar como Naruto lo "desafío", en tanto Sai dibujaba en su pequeño cuaderno el panorama de todos, Kakashi como siempre su libro naranja, Tazuna platicaba con Naruto Gaara y Lee sobre su pasado (exceptuando su entrenamiento y el pasado de cada uno y más de lo que tenían adentro) pues ellos rápidamente agarraron confianza al viejo constructor.

Tazuna: Así que ustedes tres han estado juntos desde hace años ¿no es así?

Los tres asintieron

Tazuna: Vaya... veo que se cuidan el uno al otro.

Lee: Así es Tazuna-san, aunque no tengamos una línea de sangre que nos una, nosotros somos hermanos desde que nos reunimos los tres así ha sido.

Gaara: Además de que hemos viajado todo el tiempo a muchos lugares del mundo, ha sido algo divertido pero también… algo cansado.

Naruto: Ya quiero llegar al país de las olas, hace tiempo que no veníamos

Tazuna: ¿Ya han estado ahí chicos? –miro algo sorprendido y confundido pues nunca los había visto ahí-

Gaara: Si, hace tiempo fuimos mientras viajábamos por el mundo, pero no estuvimos mucho tiempo ahí pues nuestro Sensei nos llevo a otros lugares para aprender su cultura –decía tranquilamente y sereno sin bajar su frialdad al hablar-

Tazuna: Espero que no se desilusionen cuando la vean.

Después de una plática relajante llegaron a una pequeña parte algo lejana de su destino, se despidieron del amigo del constructor y siguieron su caminata a pie. Mientras los demás miraban de reojo el país de las olas Naruto y sus hermanos se miraban entre si y sonreían para después ver como los cubría una capa de niebla que los demás no miraron desapercibidos, Naruto desenfundaba su katana para prepararse para decir…

Naruto: ¡AL SUELO TODOS!

Los demás al escuchar se "tiraron al suelo" y vieron como el rubio bloqueaba con su katana una espada inmensa desviándola contra un árbol y de ahí una sombra se paro sobre ella.

XXX: Vaya, vaya ¿pero que tenemos aquí?... eres muy bueno para ser solo un mocoso.

Naruto: Lo mismo digo… Momochi Zabuza o más bien conocido como Kirigakure no Kijin Shinobi desterrado de Kirigakure no sato además de ser uno de los Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu -sonriendo sádicamente-

Zabuza: Veo que me conoces muy bien… entonces sabrás que no podrás contra mí, si quieres vivir es mejor que te vayas corriendo con mama.

Naruto: Lo siento malamente falleció cuando era pequeño… ¡Así que prepárate!

Al momento que iba a atacar malamente fue detenido por Kakashi el cual se metió en medio de la batalla.

Kakashi: ¡No seas un idiota!... él es más fuerte que tu, además eres solo un Genin, déjame esto en mis manos.

Sin decir nada se alejo lentamente junto con sus hermanos mientras veían la pelea.

Zabuza: Así que tu eres Hatake Kakashi o más bien conocido como Sharingan Kakashi... veo que tendré algo de diversión por aquí.

Kakashi: Lo mismo digo… así que prepárate –decía esto mientras se descubría su ojo izquierdo revelando su famoso "Sharingan"-

Al ver eso muchos se sorprendieron pero más que nadie Sasuke quien se preguntaba cómo demonios Kakashi tenía el Sharingan que solamente podía tenerlo su clan pues era un Kekegenkai de ellos, mientras tanto el Equipo Bijū sonreía entretenidos por el inicio de la batalla, un silencio se formo y rápidamente Zabuza agarro su espada arremetiendo contra Kakashi con una velocidad increíble, para unos imposible verlo, para otros fácilmente.

Kakashi con un kunai bloqueaba los ataques del Shinobigatana de la niebla a diestra y siniestra atacando, bloqueando contra la enorme espada mientras con su ojo leía sus movimientos vio un punto ciego el cual encajo su kunai contra el estomago de este, todos los espectadores (exceptuando a ya saben quiénes) se sorprendieron pensando que lo elimino con mucha facilidad… malamente para Hatake vio que de la herida salía agua en vez de sangre, se preguntaba "- ¿Cuando hizo un Mizu Bunshin? -"… después de unos segundos el clon se fundió en solamente agua, volteando por todos los lados tratando de encontrar a Zabuza siente un impacto en la espalda cayendo con fuerza al lago que esta alado de ellos causado por una patada por parte del ex ninja de la niebla que rápidamente fue junto a él haciendo unos sellos diciendo al final:

-Suiton: Suirou no Jutsu-

Creando donde estaba el ninja copia una prisión de agua dejándolo inmóvil para atacar, los demás sintieron miedo pues uno de los mejores Shinobis de la aldea fue encerrado y derrotado con facilidad, Zabuza reía con felicidad pues no sudo al derrotar al legendario ninja copia.

Zabuza: Jajajaja y dicen que eres el Shinobi que copio más de 1000 técnicas… ¡Bah! Puras tonterías.

Celebrando su victoria sentía la presión los demás pues no sabían qué hacer, sentían el instinto asesino del Jōnin, Sakura estaba detrás de Tazuna, Sasuke solo miraba desconcertado y Sai algo sorprendido, Tazuna estaba igualmente sorprendido. Mientras el Equipo Bijū estaban tranquilos, Gaara y lee miraban a naruto mientras el asentía…solo susurrando "- A trabajar -"…Kakashi solo se maldecía por no poder hacer nada, miro a los chicos con preocupación mientras les gritaba.

Kakashi: QUE TANTO MIRAN... SALGAN DE AQUÍ CON TAZUNA ESTA PELEA TERMINO DESPUES DE QUE ME ATRAPARA, ¡NO SEAN ESTUPIDOS CORRAN!

Sakura solo miraba sin poder parar el temblor de su cuerpo, miraba a Sasuke esperando una respuesta de este, el cual él muy idiota se quiso pasar de chulito y preparaba su ataque.

Sasuke: ¡YO NO HUIRE! ¡YO SOY SASUKE UCHIHA HEREDERO DEL CLAN UCHIHA NADIE PUEDE CONTRA MI!

Haciendo sellos con sus manos corría contra el demonio de la niebla saltando contra él gritando…

-¡Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!-

De su boca salía una gran bola de fuego directamente contra Zabuza el cual estaba quieto sin hacer nada, Sasuke pensando que ya había ganado no se dio cuenta que detrás de él estaba un clon de agua el cual apareció chocando contra la gran llama haciéndola solo vapor, sorprendido el Uchiha distraído es golpeado por otro clon de agua regalito de parte del Jōnin saliendo disparado contra un árbol el cual choca y se queda inconsciente, Kakashi al ver eso vuelve a insistir a los demás que se largaran de ahí o morirían, Sakura les gritaba a todos que les hiciera caso a lo que decía Kakashi llorando a mares, Naruto sin poder aguantar más los lloriqueos de esta se enojo.

Naruto: ¡YA CALLATE!

Sakura callo y quedo impactada por el grito de él.

Naruto: ¡Eres una shinobi! ... ¿creías que esto era un juego?... así es la vida de un ninja, se enfrenta a la muerte a cada rato y a cada momento se tiene que estar preparado para esto, te diré una cosa Sakura, si no puedes aguantar esto es mejor que te resignes a ser una Shinobi, pues si solo estas para que Sasuke te vea y te elogie estas muy equivocada, esas estupideces te mataran un día de estos, así que no huyas como una cobarde y encara a la muerte cada día, levántate y enfréntate a ella, además recuerda que dije que los protegería a todos… ese es Mi Camino Ninja... Proteger y ayudar a los demás.

Sakura al escuchar sus palabras se quedo atónita no podía creer que ese era Naruto, sentía un gran peso en ella y un nudo en la garganta, pues él tenía toda la razón, ser un Shinobi no es un juego, hay que tomar enserio eso, además empezó a sentir admiración a Naruto algo que nunca sintió con él, seco sus lagrimas, al ver eso Naruto solo sonrió y miro a sus hermanos los cuales se pusieron en posición de defensa rodeando a Tazuna y a los demás.

Naruto: Bien, ustedes cuiden de Tazuna... yo me encargare de él.

Los restantes del equipo 7 solo asentían protegiendo a Tazuna el cual solo miraba con admiración la determinación de Naruto en sus pensamientos le deseaba suerte.

Naruto desenvaino su katana poniéndose en guardia y con una gran velocidad ataco a Zabuza dándole un pequeño corte en su mejilla… solo sonrió y deshizo la prisión liberando al peliblanco quien no pudo ver cuando hizo Naruto ese corte, y más miraba con incredulidad del cómo podía mantenerse en el agua… Zabuza lo miraba pensando "esto se pone mejor"… Naruto volteo a ver a Kakashi mirándolo con frialdad.

Naruto: Largo de aquí… yo me encargo de Zabuza, tu ve a ayudar al teme y a los demás.

Kakashi quería decir algo pero fue impedido por la mirada asesina del rubio.

Naruto: ¿QUE NO OISTES?... ¡LARGO!

Al sentir la mirada fulminante de Naruto solo se fue a juntar a Sasuke cargándolo en su espalda mientras se dirigía con Tazuna, Gaara y Lee solo miraban seriamente la pelea que se daría entre Naruto y el ninja de la niebla.

Zabuza: Vaya… al parecer no eres un Genin cualquiera… será divertido.

Naruto: Lo mismo digo, ¿qué te parece si solo peleamos con espadas? … ningún Ninjutsu o Genjutsu –sonreía con emoción-

Zabuza: Por mí no hay problema… así que... ¡Prepárate!

Y así arremetieron uno contra el otro, mientras se veía el choque de las espadas una contra otra, el Equipo 7 (exceptuando el bello durmiente de Uchiha) veían impresionados por la velocidad de Naruto, un Genin no podía tener esa velocidad, mientras los hermanos de este solo miraban tranquilos pues ellos sabían que ganaría fácilmente, eso no fue desapercibido por el Hatake.

Kakashi: Chicos… ¿no están preocupados por Naruto?

Gaara solo volteo y lo miro de reojo.

Gaara: Esto no es nada para él… además… solo está jugando, no ha usado ni siquiera el 10 por ciento de su fuerza.

Kakashi no podía creer lo que escucho, el uso toda su capacidad y aun así fue encerrado… mientras Naruto no usaba nada de su fuerza y más con esa velocidad… se preguntaba ¿Quién era él? ¿Y porque era un Genin? …y si Naruto era así… ¿cómo serian Gaara y Lee?

Mientras tanto con nuestros combatientes seguían a diestra y siniestra sus ataques, a Zabuza se le hacía más difícil atacar contra él, cada movimiento era más rápido y más fuerte, se estaba cansando, sudando de la presión mientras Naruto ni una gota se veía en su frente ni se veía cansado. Malamente para el sin cejas (Zabuza) se distrajo y recibió un pequeño corte en su pecho no tan profunda pero con un dolor muy fuerte, hincándose por el dolor recibe una patada de parte del Kitsune arremetiéndolo contra un árbol dejándolo caído.

Naruto: Vaya… ¿eso es todo lo que tienes Momochi?... será más fácil de lo que pienso.

Zabuza sin pensar más hizo un jutsu el cual salió un dragón de agua que iba contra Naruto el cual esquivo con facilidad pero alejándolo de él.

Zabuza: Eres bueno chico pero ahora no estoy en condiciones de pelear… será en otra ocasión.

Al terminar de hablar escapa por un remolino de agua desapareciendo del lugar, Naruto nada mas sonríe y enfunda su katana nuevamente y se dirige donde están los demás.

Todos ahí se dirigen donde esta Naruto mientras el daba sus sonrisas marca Namikaze y rascaba su nuca.

Kakashi: Naruto… eso fue increíble… ¿pero porque lo dejaste escapar? –Decía sorprendido y confundido a la vez-

Naruto: Pues… era injusto el estado que andaba él, pues peleo contra usted y se veía algo cansado, así que deje que se fuera… se que lo volveremos a ver y así será una pelea justa.

Gaara: Veo que te riges muy bien a las reglas del Bushido ¿verdad? –Decía con una media sonrisa-

Naruto: Ya me conoces. –decía algo apenado-

Lee: ¡YOSH! ¡Naruto-kun tu llama de la juventud la elevas al máximo! –Gritaba con llamas en los ojos mientras todos miraban con una gota en la cabeza-

Naruto: Calma Lee, haces que me sonroje.

Sai: Vaya Naruto-kun, aunque no te conozca mucho puedo decir que me dejaste sorprendido... como dicen los libros… siento admiración hacia ti –decía esto al darle una sonrisa cálida y… real-

Naruto: Gracias Sai –devolviendo la sonrisa-

Tazuna: Vaya chico sí que eres muy bueno, pero te noto cansado, es mejor que nos vayamos a mi casa ahí podrán descansar.

Naruto: Gracias Tazuna-ojīsan.

Tazuna solo sonrió y así junto con los Equipos 7 y Bijū se alejaban de ese campo de batalla, Naruto seguía platicando y riendo junto con sus hermanos sin notar la mirada de cierta peli rosa llegando en un atardecer a la casa del constructor.


	8. Capitulo 7

_**Capitulo 7: Un Recuerdo Inesperado**_

Después de la batalla contra Zabuza de nuestro grupo llegaron a la casa del viejo constructor, digamos una casita tranquila con vista al mar, no era muy grande digamos que era cómoda para una familia feliz cuando entraron Sasuke había "despertado", Kakashi notando eso lo bajo de su espalda mientras fueron recibidos por una mujer joven de cabello negro azulado; alta, de ojos color negro la cual sonreía felizmente pues su padre regreso.

Xxx: ¡Papa!Qué bueno que regresaste –decía abrazando a su padre-

Tazuna: Perdón por preocuparte hija, pero gracias a la ayuda de ellos por fin podremos terminar el puente –decía esto señalando a los Shinobis de Konoha-

Xxx: Muchas gracias por todo, mi nombre es Tsunami, pasen y siéntanse como en su casa, la cena estará servida en unos momentos.

Aceptando la invitación tranquilamente a la pequeña casa les hacia recordar viejos momentos a los miembros del Equipo Bijū, mientras tanto el Equipo 7 se sentaban y platicaban pero uno de ellos pensaba y aun renegaba entre sí pues se sentía débil y mas por que una persona que es un baka en todo venció sin problemas a un Shinobigatana como si fuera pan comido, aun recordando el momento que vio la pelea.

-Flash Back-

Nos encontramos en el momento que Sasuke fue derribado contra el árbol, pasaron unos minutos, mientras el pelinegro que fue noqueado trataba de visualizar la pelea pudo ver a un rubio peleando contra el ninja de la niebla, sintió una furia y celos al ver como naruto peleaba contra Zabuza sin ningún problema, quedo atónito por la velocidad el cual atacaba... sin duda para él su orgullo fue tirado a la basura.

-End Of Flash back-

Al terminar de recordar prefirió olvidar eso diciéndose a sí mismo "Fue pura suerte, un dobe siempre será un dobe". Después de unos momentos Tsunami les aviso que la cena estaba lista.

Cuando todos se sentaron a comer hablaban de su vida, de la misión, de cuanto se tardarían en hacer el puente, el Equipo Bijū comía tranquilamente escuchando la plática al verla ellos, sentían un cálido sentimiento el cual hace meses no sentían… una cena familiar.

Tazuna: Tsunami hija ¿dónde está Inari?

Tsunami: Fue a dormir a la casa de unos amigos, el pobre te extrañaba así que para entretenerse un poco acepto la invitación que le dieron.

Tazuna: Ya veo, espero verlo mañana.

Después de cenar cada quien fue a descansar pues mañana se prepararían para acompañar a Tazuna a la construcción del puente, como no había muchos cuartos en la casa (Solamente 2) cada uno de los dos equipos tomo uno para dormir, cuando ya todos se dirigían a dormir un cierto rubio fue tranquilamente a la salida de la casa que no fue desapercibido por Kakashi.

Kakashi: Naruto ¿a dónde crees que vas? –Pregunto el peli plata con curiosidad-

Naruto: No son tus asuntos Hatake –dijo con seriedad-

Cuando iba a decir algo los miembros del Equipo 7 los Bijūs los interrumpieron.

Lee: ¿Iras a hacer eso Naruto-kun?

Naruto: Si Lee, tengo que terminar de hacerlo.

Gaara: ¿Quieres que te acompañemos?

Naruto: No se preocupen, ustedes encárguense de proteger a Tazuna, mañana regresare para irnos al puente ¿de acuerdo chicos?

Los dos asintieron

Naruto: Bien… cuídense.

Y así sin decir más el rubio salió, el peli plata les pregunto a ellos que era eso que tenía que "terminar de hacerlo" lo cual ellos solo respondieron "Es un Secreto" y así se marcharon a su habitación dejando a un grupo de Shinobis confundidos y a una cabreada y chismosa peli rosa y a un molesto Uchiha.

Mientras con nuestro rubio se dirigió a un bosque que estaba cerca de la casa de Tazuna donde él se quito su capa y su chaleco dejándolo solamente con su playera negra sin mangas mientras empezaba su entrenamiento poniéndose en una posición de meditación haciendo fluir su Chakra por todo su cuerpo.

Ya pasando las horas todos en la casa dormían con tranquilidad en un cuarto estaba el Equipo 7 durmiendo… bueno no todos ellos pues un pelinegro aun seguía enojado y preguntándose a sí mismo "¿Cómo demonios ese dobe se volvió más fuerte en tan poco tiempo?" y sin que lo notara una peli rosa con duda que tenía en su interior preguntándose a sí misma "¿En realidad ese es el Naruto que conocíamos? se ve tan diferente en físico como mentalmente pues ya no es un idiota o un hiperactivo como antes" después de dejar volar sus mentes los dos al fin durmieron.

Regresando a donde estaba nuestro amigo rubio se podía observar pequeños cráteres provocados por el arduo entrenamiento de este cayo al pasto mientras cerraba sus ojos respirando rápidamente y su cuerpo húmedo por el sudor, veía el cielo oscuro iluminado por la luna y las estrellas mientras sus recuerdos volvían dando un momento de la vida que lo hizo cambiar para siempre, recordando a ese ser especial que cautivo su corazón, sin poder más lentamente empezó a quedarse dormido mientras recordaba ese momento único para él.

-Recuerdo de Naruto-

En el recuerdo "y sueño" del peli rubio nos encontramos en una pequeña habitación el cual esta alado de una mujer hermosa de un grandioso cuerpo aparentemente de 30 años vestida de una forma sexy y candente el cual consistía de una bella lencería roja transparente pudiéndose notar sus pezones rosados.

Naruto la veía de reojo, tentado y cautivado por el bello aroma de esta la cual se acerca a él sensualmente mientras acaricia el cuerpo del chico besándolo en los labios con pasión, acariciando con una de sus manos la cabellera larga de este el chico solo daba pequeños gemidos de excitación al sentir las manos de ella, la única persona que lo podía domar, de sentirlo como su esclavo del amor, lentamente después de unos momentos por falta de oxigeno separan sus labios dejando solamente un hilo de saliva uniéndolos, mientras el retomaba el control de la situación suavemente la acostó en la cama que esta alado de ellos estando arriba de ella mientras la miraba con esos ojos azules los cuales un mar de pasión el cual se perdía ella pues sabía que esa mirada solamente era para ella y nadie más.

Con sus manos empieza a tocar el delicado cuerpo de esta masajeándolo sin parar, besando su lóbulo el cual chupaba y mordía con sensualidad haciendo que esta diera pequeños gemidos de pasión los cuales no fueron ignorados por parte del Kitsune respondiendo a una sonrisa cálida y excitada, con su lengua dejando un pequeño hilo de saliva pasaba por su cuello el cual beso y mordió dando pequeños chupetes... haciéndola sentir relajada y llena de amor, al terminar se pudo ver una pequeña marca en ella, la miro y le susurro "con esta marca…te declaro mía" ella se sentía feliz… se sentía suya… solamente para él... a lo cual ella respondió quitándose ese bello sostén rojo transparente dejando libre sus dos grandes y suaves pechos, Naruto al verlos se quedo mirándola por unos segundos admirando a su bella ángel su cuerpo semidesnudo la cual era iluminada por la luna llena que tenían como testigo de su amor, sin poder ignorar sus deseos el rubio con sus manos acaricio los pechos de su amante, besándolos delicadamente con el rose de sus labios, con su lengua juguetea con sus pequeños pero erectos pezones lo cual le encantaba a ella, el chico se deleitaba del sabor dulce del cuerpo de su amada, apretaba sus pechos sin poder parar de complacerla, después de unos momentos la volvió a besar.

Y sin previo aviso intercambiaron los mandos ahora él estaba acostado y ella arriba, la mirada pervertida de esta hacían excitar mas al rubio. De pronto ella toma unas pequeñas esposas las cuales las pone en las muñecas del rubio junto a la cama esposándolo, él la miro con sorpresa pero él se dejaba hacerse su prisionero, ella sin dejar de notar el gran bulto de su amante movía sus caderas con lentitud haciendo sufrir este mas de placer, lentamente quito la camisa de este dejando descubierto el cuerpo de él mirando lo con mucha atención ese grandioso torso trabajado gracias a horas de entrenamiento en los cuales se podía notar pequeñas cicatrices en él y más en el pectoral izquierdo, lo tocaba con cuidado rosándola con sus delicados dedos, bajo lentamente su cabeza con lentitud empezando a besarlo por todas partes.

Mientras bajaba mas y mas a su destino el cual era la cintura de él, con pequeños jugueteos por parte de ella empezó a quitarle los pantalones al igual que sus bóxers dejándolo desnudo ante ella sin poder dejar de ver ese miembro grande y excitado de él... le encanto y más de esa impresión relamía sus carnosos y rosados labios preparándose para saborear lo que le pertenecía por derecho, suavemente sus manos acariciaban el miembro de este, el cual hacia darle pequeños gemidos lo cual indicaba que le encantaba como lo hacía ella, tocando con su otra mano los testículos de él apretándolos haciendo que él se arqueara un poco, ella sonreía y de pronto sin poder esperar más introdujo el miembro de él en su boca, chupándolo y jugueteando con la ayuda de su lengua dentro de ella, moviendo su cabeza con lentitud hacía sentir a Naruto en las nubes, ella subía la velocidad sacándola de su boca masturbándolo con rapidez, al fijar su mirada en ella vio un pequeño brillo en sus ojos y al notar como lo miraba, ella chupaba uno de sus dedos dejándolo húmedo el cual lentamente ella volvió a meter el miembro de su amado en su boca pero la diferencia de ahora es que al mismo tiempo ella metió uno de sus dedos en el culo de Naruto haciéndolo sentir un placer incomparable, el sentir ese movimiento de ser torturado le encantaba, ella metió otro más, sin poder aguantar le aviso a su compañera que se iba a venir, ella solo ignoro esto metiendo mas sus dedos en él haciendo que llegara al clímax. El chico se vino dentro de la boca de ella la cual sentía la gran presión del liquido blanco espeso y pegajoso, lo tomo todo sin derramar una gota suavemente saco sus dedos de él, chupándolos sintiendo ese sabor salado pero placentero, después de terminar se dirigió a los labios de él besándolo haciendo que saboreara lo dulce de su boca mientras sus lenguas jugaban entre sí haciendo que se excitara una vez más, ella lo miro con ternura y así se quito la ultima prenda dejándola como la habían traído al mundo.

Suavemente con sus manos tomo el miembro de él y lentamente lo introdujo en su intimidad, con suavidad fue bajando hasta llegar a una barrera la cual sorprendió al chico pues nunca pensó que ella fuera virgen, sus ojos se miraron y sin detenerse un fuerte bajón hizo romper la barrera la cual ella solo pudo gritar de dolor mientras un hilo de sangre caía, se preocupo al escucharla pensando que le hizo algún daño.

Naruto: ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele?

XXX: Estoy bien Naru-chan, es normal pues… es mi primera vez- decía algo sonrojada-

Naruto: Ya veo, pues te diré como empezaste pensé que eras una experta, dime ¿donde aprendiste a hacer eso?

XXX: Es un secretito del ser una Medic-nin mi Naru-chan.

Sin decir nada mas solo respondiendo con sonrisas de amor, esperando a que su dolor bajara, ella empezó a moverse con lentitud sintiendo aun un poco de dolor el cual por los minutos fueron cambiados por gemidos de placer por parte de los dos, se movía en círculos haciendo excitar mas el miembro de naruto, mientras movía su cadera para darle más placer, los momentos que pasaron eran únicos y maravillosos para los dos, ellos sentían que se detenía el tiempo, no había nada ni nadie ahora… solamente su amor, su pasión, sus corazones. Después de varios momentos de placer los dos estaban al punto de llegar al clímax, ella subía y bajaba más rápido sin poder parar, él observaba sus movimientos hipnóticos de ella sin dejar de moverse, gritaba y gemía haciéndose uno con su amor.

XXX: ¡Na...Na...Naru-Chan!... me voy…ahhh...ahhh…¡Venir!

Naruto: Yo…ahhhh… ¡también!

En un unísono llegaron al clímax... y…

Al momento del final él solo se levanto con rapidez mientras todo su cuerpo se veía sudado, mirando por todas partes recordando donde estaba… ya era de día mientras hablaba entre sí.

Naruto: Era solo un sueño…

El pelirrubio se sonrojo un poco mientras sintió una gran humedad en sus pantalones, al mirar y sentir bien solo suspiro.

Naruto: Mierda… estar con Ero-sennin ya me hizo daño.

Y así sin más que decir tomo sus cosas mientras se dirigía nuevamente al hogar de Tazuna.


	9. Capitulo 8

_**Capitulo 8: El Aliado de los**_ __ _ **Bijū**_

Después de la "Sorpresita" de Naruto al levantarse se dirigió hacia la casa del viejo Tazuna, caminaba tranquilamente mientras pensaba de ese sueño que tuvo.

Naruto: Rayos… ha pasado ya tiempo desde que nos volvimos a ver... me pregunto si pensaras en mi como yo en ti –se decía en susurros-

Mientras tanto dentro del pequeño hogar del constructor se podían ver un grupo en chicos junto con su sensei en la mesa desayunando tranquilamente.

Sakura: ¿Hey sensei? ¿donde está el baka de Naruto? –Pregunto la pelirosa-

Kakashi: Al parecer no regreso en toda la noche –dijo sin quitar la vista de su libro-

Sasuke: Hmp

Sakura: Creo que es mejor que vaya a ver si está bien.

Se dispuso a levantarse hasta que alguien se lo impidió.

Gaara: Es mejor que no…

Sakura: ¿Porque lo dices? ¿¡No estás preocupado de que le pase algo! –dijo casi histérica-

Lee: Hazle caso, Naruto-kun sabe cuidarse solo.

Y sin más que decir se sentó con la cabeza abajo estaba preocupada por el rubio, de repente la puerta de la casa se abre mostrando al rubio del cual hablaban.

Sakura: ¡Naruto!-dijo alegre-

Naruto: ¡Hola! –contesto sonriente-

Gaara: Al fin vuelves...

Lee: ¡Naruto-kun! Ven a desayunar lo que hizo Tsunami-san esta delicioso.

Naruto: ¡Que bien! Tengo hambre.

Y así nuestro rubio se acerco a sentarse junto a sus hermanos recibiendo la mirada de todo el Equipo 7 mientras comía.

Tazuna: ¿Y a donde fuiste ayer muchacho? nos tenias preocupados.

Naruto: Jeje gomen Tazuna-ojiisan estaba entrenando.

Gaara: ¿Y que tal vas? –pregunto seriamente-

Naruto: Pues esta casi completa, solo me falta más control y podre usarlo sin problemas.

Lee: ¡Sugoii Naruto-kun! ¡haces que tu llama de la juventud explote cada vez más! –exclamo con llamas en los ojos mientras todos lo veían con una gota en la cabeza (excepto sus hermanos que ya estaban acostumbrados a sus locuras)

Naruto: Jejeje eso creo.

Kakashi: ¿Y que técnica es esa Naruto?

Se escucho solo un silencio cosa que al peli plata le molesto.

Kakashi: Naruto te he preguntado algo y como tu superior ¡quiero una respuesta! –Dijo con tono de orden-

Siguió ignorando al peli plata mientras un pelinegro se enojaba mas pues también tenía curiosidad de saber que tramaba el rubio.

Sasuke: Oye dobe ¿que no escuchaste? o acaso te hiciste el idiota y solo perdiste tiempo como siempre.

Naruto solo se le quedo mirando y arqueo una ceja no le dio importancia y termino su desayuno y se levanto.

Naruto: Bueno… creo que iré a darme un baño que estoy hecho un asco, así que con su permiso me retiro.

Después de varios minutos bajo la ducha entro al cuarto donde durmieron sus hermanos para cambiarse.

En la sala el equipo 7 se preparaba para entrenar pues kakashi sospechaba que zabuza buscaría una revancha de su batalla anterior

Kakashi: Bueno chicos es hora de ir a entrenar, Sakura ve a ver si Naruto está listo para irnos.

Sakura: ¡Hai!

Y así Sakura se dirige al cuarto del Equipo Bijū mientras pensaba sobre la actitud de Naruto.

Sakura: "Vaya Naruto si que ha cambiado este tiempo, la verdad se ha vuelto más fuerte y guapo"

Sin darse cuenta estaba enfrente de la habitación y sin tocar entra.

Sakura: ¡Naruto! Kakashi-sensei pregunta si estas lis…-no pudo terminar-

Se quedo callada por unos momentos mientras veía a Naruto desnudo observándolo de arriba hacia abajo todo su cuerpo, él sin dar importancia siguió cambiándose.

Sakura: ¡KYAAAAAAAAA! ¡ESTAS DESNUDO! –Grito sonrojada con un pequeño hilo de sangre saliendo de su nariz-

Naruto: Claro apenas termine de bañarme… pero veo que te gusta la vista pues no me has quitado los ojos de encima –sonreía maliciosamente-

Sakura se dio cuenta de eso y volteo para atrás.

Sakura: Ka...kakashi...sen...sei dijo que te esperábamos...en...la...la entrada –respondía tartamudeando-

Naruto: Bien, si me disculpas terminare de cambiarme.

Sakura: Ha...hai

Después de la vergonzosa escena fue de regreso a la sala mientras todos platicaban.

Kakashi: ¿Sakura porque estas sonrojada?

Sakura: N...no...po...por...nada sensei.

Kakashi: Hmm ¿Ycque dijo naruto? –pregunto sin creerle a la chica-

Sakura: Dijo que ya salía… que esta terminándose de cambiarse.

Gaara y Lee se dieron cuenta del por qué y solo rieron sin que los notaran los demás, después de unos minutos Naruto salió con su típica vestimenta volteando a ver a sus hermanos dándoles una sonrisa cálida.

Naruto: ¿Bien Hatake a donde nos llevaran?

Kakashi: Pues... el señor Tazuna me dijo que cercas de aquí hay unos bosques donde podremos entrenar.

Gaara: No perdamos el tiempo y larguémonos.

Sin más que hacer el Equipo Bijū y el Equipo 7 se dirigió al bosque donde empezaría su entrenamiento para poder enfrentar a Zabuza mas adelante.

Naruto: ¿De que se trata tu "entrenamiento"?

Kakashi: Bien pero antes de empezar ¿Porque no se presentan ustedes tres? –dijo señalando al Equipo Bijū-

Naruto: ¿Presentarnos? para que si estos inútiles ya nos conocen –renegando mientras miraba a Sasuke, Sakura y Sai-

Al escuchar eso Sasuke se enojo, Sakura se puso algo triste y Sai solo daba sus sonrisa falsa.

Kakashi: Lo se lo sé pero a lo que me refiero es que hablen de ustedes, ya saben que les gusta que no les gusta y sus sueños.

Naruto: Tsk… si no hay de otra.

Lee: ¡Yosh!

Gaara:…

Kakashi: Bien porque no te presentas tu primero –señalo a Lee-

Lee: ¡Yosh! Soy Rock Lee, lo que me gusta es entrenar y el arroz con curry, mis pasatiempos Son sobrepasar mis limites, lo que no me gusta son las traiciones y cuando alguien se rinde, mi sueños para el futuro es tener una familia y ser un maestro en el Taijutsu como mi antiguo sensei.

Kakashi: "Hmmm como su sensei… no sé porque pero me recuerda a alguien" –dijo pensante- muy bien ahora el que sigue.

Gaara: Mi nombre es Sabaku no Gaara... lo que me gusta… hmmm no les incumbe a ustedes -Dijo mirando al Equipo 7- lo que no me gusta es… creo que pasare eso… y mi sueño es… no tengo ganas de decirlo.

El Equipo 7 lo veía algo enojados, dudosos y con una gota en la cabeza.

Sakura: "No dijo nada"

Sasuke: "Que original"

Sai solo sonreía.

Kakashi: "Vaya este chico sí que es frio" bien ahora tu –señalo a Naruto-

Naruto: Me llamo Namikaze Naruto, lo que me gusta es entrenar, leer y comer ramen, lo que no me gusta son las personas que atacan a los débiles y los egoístas, mi sueño para el futuro es ser el Shinobi mas fuerte del mundo para poder vengar a alguien cercano para mí.

Kakashi: "Vaya…este chico sí que es impresionante… pero lo que me pregunto a que se refería con vengar a alguien cercano a mi" bien chicos ya que nos conocemos porque no empezamos con el entrenamiento.

Sasuke: Ya era ahora…

Sakura: ¿Y que entrenaremos sensei? ¿Algún tipo de jutsu o una técnica secreta? –preguntaba ansiosa-

Kakashi solo le sonreía a Sakura mientras El Equipo Bijū ponía atención.

Kakashi: Pues bien hoy aprenderán… a subir a un árbol.

Se creó un silencio mientras pensaban "¿subir un árbol?" Naruto y los demás solo sonreían pues sabían de que se trataba eso.

Sakura: ¿A que se refiere a subir a un árbol? Eso no es un entrenamiento.

Kakashi: Veras... -solamente suspiro- Les demostrare

Mientras sus alumnos veían Kakashi concentraba chakra sobre la planta de sus pies y lentamente se dirigió al árbol empezando a escalar con tranquilidad, Sakura veía sorprendida al igual que Sasuke… Sai como siempre sonriendo y el Equipo Bijū observaba como el peli plata llegaba a una rama y se paraba de cabeza.

Kakashi: Bien a esto me refiero con "Escalar un árbol"

Sakura: ¡Sugoi! ¿Y como se hace sensei?

Kakashi: Pues…

Naruto: Lo que hizo es concentrar chakra en la planta de sus pies para poder subir al árbol pero lo esencial es concentrar la cantidad exacta para no caer o dañarlo –explicaba con tranquilidad-

Sakura: ¿Y para qué demonios nos servirá eso?

Naruto: Para que tengan un control de chakra y no desperdicien de él en una batalla pues el que tenga más control de chakra es que el siempre ganara.

Los demás escuchaban sus palabras y Kakashi sonreía.

Kakashi: Así es Naruto, bien chicos ahora les toca a ustedes –finalizando mientras les lanzaba unos kunais- Cada que suban tendrán que dejar una marca con estos kunai y así sabrán a qué distancia habrán llegado.

Sakura: Esto será sencillo (Inner: ¡Shannaroo! Espero que Sasuke-kun me vea hacerlo)

Sasuke: Hmp!

Sai: Muy bien

Y así el Equipo 7 se preparaba a su entrenamiento cosa que a Kakashi le agrado pero le disgusto que el otro equipo no hiciera nada.

Kakashi: ¿Oigan chicos no harán nada?

Los tres lo veían con cara de "Nos estas subestimando"

Lee: Etto… disculpe kakashi-sensei pero… ¿nos lo dice enserio?

Kakashi: ¡Claro que es enserio! El entrenar no es un juego

Naruto: Pues para tu información Hatake si no te distes cuenta antes… nosotros sabemos eso además recuerda algo ¿Donde me vistes parado cuando luchaba contra zabuza?

Kakashi: Pues…

Gaara: Exacto… en el agua… así que si nos disculpa iremos a entrenar a otra parte.

Y sin decir nada mas el Equipo Bijū se empezaba a retirar de ese lugar pero una voz los detuvo.

Sasuke: A mí se me hace que el dobe tiene miedo y solo se hace el chulito porque no puede.

Al escuchar eso sus gaara y lee lo veían con ojos de "ahora si la regaste imbécil", Naruto solo se volteo a donde estaban ellos y empezó a caminar lentamente hacia el árbol, sasuke confiado pensó "ese idiota no lo lograra apenas es un gennin y el peor de la academia" los demás veían tranquilamente, naruto cerca del árbol puso su pie sobre él y empezó a escalar sin problemas, el Equipo 7 veía sorprendido él como subía mas y mas mientras sasuke se comía sus palabras con pesadez por eso, Naruto al estar más alto de kakashi lo miro.

Naruto: ¿Aquí está bien o quiere que llegue hasta la punta? –dijo tranquilo y serio-

Kakashi estaba en shock se preguntaba ¿Como un Genin tiene esa capacidad? ¿Quién diablos eres naruto? Este salió del shock.

Kakashi: Así está bien Naruto, pueden retirarse.

Naruto: Eso quería escuchar. !Lee! !Gaara! vámonos al lugar del cual les hable.

GaaLee: Hai!

Y de la nada desaparecieron en una explosión dejando al impactado equipo 7 mientras sasuke se cabreaba mas por lo fuerte que era naruto.

Sasuke: "¡Mierda! ¿Como se hizo tan fuerte...? a este paso nunca podre matar a ese desgraciado"

Sakura: "Que guay es Naruto, no se cuanto me tarde pero él será mío" (inner: Shannaroo! Así es!)

Sai: "Cada día me sorprendes mas Naruto-kun"

Después de un momento kakashi los saca de sus pensamientos.

Kakashi: Muy bien no hay tiempo que perder Ahora... ¡ENTRENEN!

Los Tres: ¡HAI!

Y al otro lado del bosque en lo más profundo podemos ver a tres chicos acostados en el pasto mirando al cielo.

Naruto: Ahhh esto sí es relajante –dijo el rubio sonriendo-

Lee: Es verdad, me recuerda cuando estuvimos en ese lago que estaba cercas del país del bosque un lugar muy hermoso.

Gaara: Y había muchos prados de flores... era tan tranquilo. –hablaba con los ojos cerrados mientras escuchaba la naturaleza-

Lee: Cierto Gaara-kun… saben he estado pensado, llevamos tanto tiempo juntos me pregunto si siempre estaremos así –decía casi al susurro-

Los dos miraron a Lee con caras pensativas

Naruto: Te entiendo, pero no te preocupes Lee, sabes desde que nos conocimos siempre seremos un equipo aunque nos separemos tenemos un lazo de hermandad que nos rodea y nunca se destruirá.

Gaara: Desde que me salvaste de estar en la soledad sentí ese lazo y cuando encontramos a Lee… fue más grande… se que creceremos y puede que cada uno haga su vida pero siempre seremos hermanos.

Lee: Tienen razón chicos, gracias por estar junto a mí –caía una pequeña lágrima de sus ojos-

Naruto: Lee…

Gaara solo sonreía al ver a sus hermanos

Mientras los tres recordaban sus aventuras desde pequeños ellos sabrían que nada los separara y cuando alguien de los tres necesite apoyo o ayuda ellos estarán cuidándose del uno al otro.

Pasaban las horas, y los equipos regresaban de su entrenamiento el cual el Equipo 7 los únicos que pudieron lograrlo sin problemas fueron Sai y Sakura, por parte de sasuke no pudo llegar tan, alto se maldecía y culpaba de todo a Naruto por meterse en su camino, cuando lo veía se sentía inferior y eso no lo permitiría pero le demostrara que un uchiha es superior a todos. Después de cenar cada quien se fue a su cuarto a dormir, el Equipo 7 cayo rendido por su entrenamiento sin saber que el otro equipo salió de la casa mientras se dirigían al mismo lugar de antes, mientras esperaban noticias de alguien conocido muy bien por ellos.

XXX: Me pregunto cómo estará, después de la pelea estuvo muy cansado… ¿tu qué crees Gaara?

Gaara: Quien sabe… lo que si se es que Naruto se paso.

Naruto: Ahhhh ¿porque me culpan a mí? si no lo hacía enserio sabes que sospecharían. Desde hace tiempo sabíamos sobre este problema y sé que el momento ha llegado para hacer pagar todo el daño que ha hecho ese maldito… ¿tu qué piensas Lee?

Lee: Pues creo que tienes razón Naruto-kun, aunque estoy alegre quiero saber cómo esta ella, desde que celebramos la boda junto con Jiraiya-sensei de esos dos no los volvimos a ver pues les encargamos este trabajo.

Naruto: Bueno… entonces esperemos a que llegue.

Así el tiempo corrió mientras esperaban, la luna se ocultaba por las nubes y el bosque por una espesa niebla cosa que ellos reconocieron fácilmente solo se veía una sonrisa de sorpresa por parte de los tres.

Naruto: Vaya… si que ha pasado tiempo ¿no lo crees? –respondió mientras veía una sombra acercándose a ellos-

XXX: Demasiado chico, te diré que has mejorado desde la última vez que te enseñe.

Naruto: Vaya que si... me fue difícil luchar contigo pero te diré que ninguno de los dos demostró su verdadero poder ¿no lo crees así Zabuza?

Zabuza: Jajaja eso es verdad, pero nunca pensé que los encontraríamos junto con Sharingan Kakashi.

Naruto: Lo sé… pero a ellos les dieron la misión de guardia, si no hubiéramos dado la información que sabíamos nunca hubiéramos participado.

Zabuza: Ya veo… Lee, Gaara tiempo sin verlos mocosos.

Gaara: Demasiado.

Lee: ¡Yosh! Es bueno verte de nuevo Zabuza-sempai y dime ¿como esta tu esposa?

Zabuza: ¿Porque no se lo preguntas tu mismo?

Y a tal respuesta se ve una pequeña sombra caminando junto a él agarrando su hombro y apoyando su cabeza en el.

XXX: Estoy bien gracias Lee-kun , veo que han crecido mucho, en especial tu Naruto-kun… ya eres todo un hombre.

Naruto: Jejeje… basta me haces sonrojar Haku-chan –rascando su cuello con un leve sonrojo-

Haku: Me alegra verlos a los tres juntos y sanos.

Gaara: Es verdad neechan se ve que Zabuza te ha cuidado mucho.

Haku: Así es Gaara-kun… además les diré una noticia que les alegrara… Estoy embarazada –decía orgullosa y feliz-

Los tres del Equipo Bijū se sorprendieron por la gran noticia por parte de la chica a la cual consideraban una hermana, Gaara solo arqueo su ceja mientras Lee y Naruto tenían la mandíbula hasta el piso con ojos de plato.

Naruto: Ku ku ku... veo que la copia que te dio Ero-sennin te sirvió de algo no es así Za-bu-za –reía pervertida mente-

Al ver la actitud del rubio Gaara y Lee hicieron lo mismo que él mientras Zabuza volteo para otro lado sonrojado con una vena en la cabeza y Haku se sonrojo mirando al suelo.

Zabuza: Bueno basta de charla mocosos y pasemos a lo importante que no podemos estar lejos de ese desgraciado de Gato… algo me dice que esta sospechando.

Los tres se pusieron serios mientras escuchaban la información.

Gaara: ¿Y que trama ahora ese bastardo?

Zabuza: Pues me enviara a mí y a Haku para matar al constructor en una semana y raptar a la familia de este, después planea invadir el poblado con mercenarios que contrato y así darles entender a todos que lo desobedezcan de nuevo pagaran con su vida.

Lee: ¡Ese cabron! –apretaba sus manos por la actitud de Gato-

Naruto: Está todo listo para acabar de una vez por todas.

Zabuza: Todo listo, solo esperamos que nos des la señal y así ir a acabar con ellos.

Naruto: Entiendo… la verdad no planeaba que el Equipo 7 estuviera a cargo de esto pues eso hace que mis planees se arruinen, veré que tengo que hacer por mientras toma esto –le entrega un kunai especial a Haku- Quiero que escondas esto cercas de la guarida, me hare pasar como el cansado y así me dejaran en la casa del viejo, cuando los mercenarios vayan a secuestrar a la familia de el estaré preparado y así al terminar me dirigiré donde esta ese cabron y matare a todos antes que se compliquen las cosas. Gaara y Lee estarán en el puente vigilándolos para que Kakashi y los demás no les hagan daño y arruinen el plan.

Zabuza: Muy bien chico entonces nos veremos en una semana.

Haku: Cuídense mucho y espero que todo salga bien.

Naruto: Ya verás que todo saldrá como lo planeamos neechan ¡Dattebayo!

Haku: jiji nunca cambias Naruto-kun

Después de esa reunión Zabuza y Haku dejaron el lugar mientras el Equipo Bijū regresaba a la casa.

Haku: Si que naruto-kun se ha vuelto fuerte y maduro.

Zabuza: Es verdad… ya no es tan hiperactivo como antes, pero me agrado volver a ver a esos tres… solo terminaremos este trabajo y todo acabara.

Haku: Tienes razón Danna –decía sonriente-

Y así los dos ninjas desaparecían del lugar mientras esperaban a que ese día llegara.


End file.
